Annie x FemTitanShifterReader
by Coooge
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's bad. If there are spelling errors I guess I'll fix them. I might make a little lemon part somewhere in here. There will be several chapters to the story. I'll be retelling the story up to the point where I have to wait for the next few chapters. That or make it up on my own.</html>
1. Chapter 1

The year was 844 and you lived happily within Shiganshina with your friends Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, and Eren Jeager. Though your rivalry wth Eren commonly got in the way of your friendship it never ruined it.

It was midnight and you just climbed into bed. It was a long day, playing with your friends then helping your mother and sister around the house. You closed your eyes just to have them open again. You looked up to see your mother walking into your room, sobbing uncontrollably. She wrapped her hands around your waist. "Please (f/n), whatever you do don't go with him" your mother said in between sobs. You could guess she was talking about your father, who whenever he was home would tell you one day, you would go with him to work. You related to your father more than your mother, whenever your father was home you would never leave him alone, and when he left couldn't stop talking about him. You saw your father walk in your room, holding his hand towards you, "(f/n), come with me to work." your father said to you. You heard your sister in the other room get out of bed. You pried your mothers hands off your waist and got out of bed. You walked towards your father and hugged him. Your mothers sobs got louder and your sister walked in to comfort her. "(f/n), when we get to work your role in life will begin" your father said. You held his hand and began to walk towards the door. You looked back at your mother and sister, crying at your leaving. 'What did he mean by my role in life will begin?' you wondered.

It has been a few days since you left Shiganshina with your father, traveling and sleeping to your fathers stories of his work. You woke up the carriage stopping. You walked out of the carriage and stared at your surroundings. There was a lonely village with few houses and many tents. Your father walked ahead and of you and opened a door to the biggest house in the village. "(f/n), go meet some new friends. You're going to be here a while" your father told you. He shut the door behind him. You looked around the village, noticing a blonde, petite girl carrying boxes to and from a house to a tent. You stared at her for some time until she looked at you. She stared into your (e/c) and you stared into her ice blue eyes. You started to walk towards her. "Hi! My name's (f/n), what's yours?" you asked her. She looked away and picked up a box. "Annie. My name's Annie." she muttered towards you. "Can I help you with that?" you asked Annie.

She nodded and gave you her boxes. You noticed two boys walking towards you and Annie carrying boxes. They set them down and took yours from you. They set them down and sat on them. "This girl giving you trouble Annie" the blonde boy suggested. "No, she was actually keeping me company while I worked" Annie said towards them.

"Introduce yourselves" Annie said towards them. the blonde took your hand and shook it violently, "My name's Reiner" the boy said. The other boy stood up, towering you in height. "M-my name i-is B-Be-Bertholdt" the boy said. "Hey (f/n), later we're going on a walk later, care to join us?" Reiner asked. You nodded but turned around to hear your name being shouted. You saw your father walking towards you. He got on one knee and hugged you. "They want to initiate you into the village as they have for the others" he said. Annie gasped behind you. "What do you mean?" you asked him. Your father grabbed your wrist and began to drag you to the house he was at.

You looked back to see a crowd start to walk towards the house. "I'll be in shortly (f/n), just stay calm when you walk in" your father said. You walked into the house, shutting the door behind you. You noticed a lonely table in the middle of the empty house. You walked towards the table and saw a syringe lying on the table with a liquid inside. Your eyes widened and you took a step back. You felt hands grab you wrists and hold them tightly. Another came from the shadows and grabbed your ankles. Together they threw you on the table. Tears swelled in the corner of your eyes. Your father began to walk inside the house. He picked up the syringe and neared your arm with it. To make the situation worse you've always hated needles. You and your father both have tears flowing down your face. "I'm sorry, (f/n)" he said. He inserted the syringe into your arm. You screamed, it hurt so bad. You squirmed on the table attempting to break free of the strangers grasp. They just made it tighter. Your father threw the empty syringe into a box nearby and left the house.

The strangers within the house bandaged the spot where the syringe was inserted and told you to leave the house. You opened the door to see your father waiting for you. He hugged you and wouldn't let go. "(f/n), I'm sorry. I'm leaving the village" he told you. You looked at him with a tear stained face. He stared at the bandage on your arm and began walking towards the carriage you arrived in. Annie walked up to you and hugged you. You embraced the hug and didn't want to let go. You heard your fathers horse gallop away. 'God this feels good' you thought. You smiled while hugging her, and she smiled back.

The crowd around the house disappeared, Reiner and Bertholdt walking towards you and Annie. Reiner put his hands on your shoulder and smiled. "What are you smiling about teddy bear?" you asked him. Reiner chuckled, "You're one of us now" he said. Annie punched him in the arm, "That's not a good thing idiot" she said. Reiner removed his hands from your shoulders and rubbed where he was punched. "D-don't worry (f/n), i-it'll be just f-fine" Bertholdt said. "What do you mean? What am I?" you asked them. Their faces went straight. Reiner got in your face and whispered, "You're a titan shifter, we'll find out your abilities tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few months since you found out your abilities as a titan shifter. Since the day your dad left you alone at the village, your friendship with Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt slowly developed to be a lot like your friendship with the Shiginshina trio at Wall Maria. You and Reiner started to begin a rivalry, but it was friendly. You realized you started to develop a crush on Annie and didn't know whether or not she shared the same feelings back. Bertholdt already told you about his crush on Annie and was determined to get her before he did. All the training has transformed you from a outgoing little tomboy to a secretive, murdering machine.

You and Annie were the only female titans, your titan having an extremely long tongue, which you used as a weapon. Your tongue having small but deadly spikes on it. You were 14 meters tall and could crystalize your skin, such as Annie could. The villagers slowly let you in on the plan to steal what was known as "The Coordinate". By the time you learned to control your titan, the year was 845. Your uncle, Marcel, a titan shifter who left the Stationary Guard to protect your village had the job of escorting Reiner and Bertholdt outside Wall Maria. You feared the safety of your mother and sister, who have no idea what's going to happen, and the safety of your former friends.

You and Annie waved goodbye to Reiner and Bertholdt as they left the village with Marcel. Along the path to Wall Maria, Marcel was eaten by a titan protecting Reiner and Bertholdt. You had no idea, you just waited for the lightning bolt to strike where Bertholdt would rise as the Colossal. The village looked towards the wall as well, waiting for the lightning.

*BOOM* The villagers jumped in surprise. There was a heap of smoke surrounding where the lightning hit. You had seen Annie and Reiner's titans, but never Bertholdts. You waited, to see its grand display. The smoke cleared revealing a muscular giant titan, foot in kicking position. It was like slow-motion, watching Bertholdts foot lower then kick into the wall. Another boom was heard as Bertholdt kicked the wall.

You saw another lightning strike as The Armored Titan appeared, walking through the hole Bertholdt made. He disappeared into the wall to do the next part of the plan.

It had been one day since the fall of Shiginshina, Reiner and Bertholdt made their way into the village. You and Annie approached them. "Where's Marcel?" you asked. Bertholdt bit his lower lip. "He died protecting us" Reiner muttered. You gasped, ever since your father left the village Marcel had been like a father to you. "We still have some of the plan to do" Annie said. "We have to go to Wall Rose, act as orphans then join the military" you said. The group nodded together. The group prepared for the trip to Wall Rose.

Few days passed and the group arrived into Wall Rose. In one year they would be able to join up in the military. The hard part was waiting. While receiving rations, you decided to look for your family and friends. You looked for Armin and your sister. Your mother and Mikasa. Your father and Eren. After looking for minutes, you couldn't find them. You considered them dead, but couldn't move on. You went back to Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt who sat on a bench. You pushed your way in between Annie and Bertholdt so you sit near Annie. "So, how do we make time pass?" you asked. "We can't just leave the walls either, too many guards" Reiner sighed. "Let's not do anything to make ourselves stand out either" Annie muttered. "We just have to get rations and wait until next year" Bertholdt said. You noticed a significant change in Reiner and Bertholdts personality since the attack on Wall Maria. Bertholdt had gotten ever quieter, seeming to be carrying a large amount of guilt on his shoulders. Reiner appeared bolder, and acted tougher since the event.

"Hey Annie, can we talk in private really quick?" you asked her. "Sure" she replied. You grabbed her hand and began running away from Reiner and Bertholdt. Annie being dragged along seemed to crack a smile at the run. You two haven't acted like this since the day you arrived in the village. You ran near an alley way, hesitating to say your feelings towards the blonde girl. Bertholdt asking once already if she like him, Annie replying with a no because he was taller than her. That scared you, you were taller than her too.

"Hey Annie?" you blushed, finishing the sentence. "Yes (f/n)? What is it?" she responded. Your face brightened, you felt sick. You were always nervous and could never tell people things. "ANNIE DO YOU LIKE ME!" you screamed at her. Annie's eyes widened, her face blushing. You stared at her, realizing you screamed put your palms to your face in embarrassment. Annie lowered your hands and put her face to yours. "Yes" she whispered. She stared into your eyes, and you stared into hers.

"Come on", she grabbed your hand, "Let's go back to Reiner and Bertholdt" "Maybe the wait won't be so long now" you said to Annie.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right maggots!" your new instructor, Keith Shadis commanded. You toned out his screaming to pan over the crowd of teenagers, waiting to become soldiers. It had been a few years since the fall of Wall Maria. You and your friends have aged well, and your relationship with Annie aged too. Since the day you confessed your love it's been different with her. She seems to expose more and talk more since the day. You always ask for one of her rare smiles at least once a day.

Without noticing, Keith approached you. "What's your name cadet!" Shadis asked. You hesitated, nervous from the mans glare. You knew he was the former commander of the Scouting Legion, which meant he could be hard on others. "My name is (f/n/ (l/n) sir!" you yelled back, taking position in salute. "Why are you here cadet (l/n)? Wall Maria?" Keith asked.

You learned over the waiting period to join the military how to abuse peoples emotions. You would do it to get more rations for your friends. On instant, you had an idea. You made tears swell in your eyes, breaking your salute and covering your mouth with your hand. Keith sighed, realizing his mistake. You could feel other cadets staring at you. "I'm sorry for asking cadet" Keith walked over a few more cadets and stopped at a blonde hair teen. You moved your hand to wipe the fake tears away from your eyes and smiled.

You looked over to see Keith screaming at a former friend. There you saw Armin Arlert, under pressure from the instructor. You took another glance over the crowd of cadets, seeing Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. Another glance earned the sight of Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jeager. You sighed in relief, glad that your former friends were still alive, but wondering why they were all here. You knew Eren wanted to join the Scouts, but didn't think Mikasa or weak Armin would follow. Something more must have happened at the fall of Wall Maria.

You zoned out, then listened back to see Keith standing over a brunette. You saw something in her hand. 'Is that food? Is that a potato?' you wondered. Keith began questioning the girl, asking about the potato. You laughed over the argument they were having. "Go run until dinner maggot!" Keith yelled. Sasha had tears swelling in her eyes. She began running, crying at the same time. "Go clean up and get ready for dinner!" the instructor yelled. Everyone gained in formation and walked towards their barracks.

You caught up with Annie, who had a smirk on her face. "Laughing about Sasha?" you asked. "Nope, laughing over your acting. He'll go easy on you for a while" Annie responded. You chuckled. "(f/n)!" someone yelled. You and Annie turned around, seeing Armin and Eren. Mikasa had a smile while she walked with the boys over to you. "I'll catch up with you later Annie" you told her. Annie nodded and walked towards the barracks.

Armin gave you a hug, Eren and Mikasa shook your hand. Besides Mikasa, you were strong and usually saved Armin. "How have you been? We heard about your family, I'm guessing that's why you're here" Armin said. "Wait, what about my family?" you asked. Armin bit his lower lip. "During the attack on Wall Maria, a stone from the wall hit your house while they were inside" Eren said. 'Wait, Bertholdt basically killed my family? No, no, no, no! How could this happen? Where was my father?" you thought. Mikasa gave you a hug, "Don't worry (f/n), it's going to be fine" Mikasa said. You pulled her arms off of you and started stomping towards the barracks.

You walked in, accidently bumping into a long haired blonde girl. You both fell back on your butts, looking up was like seeing a goddess. "Uhhh" you blushed. Though you were dating Annie, this girl was gorgeous. She rubbed her butt, muttering ouch every now and then. You stood up and offered her your hand so you could help her up. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, really" you stuttered. She giggled and took your hand and stood up. You saw a brunette watching the situation, taking the obvious guess she protected the blonde girl. "It's ok (f/n)! I'm Krista, Krista Lenz" she smiled. You smiled back and began walking towards Annie.

"I thought I told you how to survive training" Annie told you. "Don't make relationships with others. You'll just be hurt when something happens to them"

"I'm sorry Annie, I just haven't had friends since I arrived in the village. If Krista wants to be friends I'll accept that. I'll be friends with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin and hopefully that's it" you said. She sent you a glare, not happy about your choice. You hated when she was angry at you, she wouldn't act the same when she was.

The dinner bell rang and everyone began leaving the barracks to go the dinner room. On the way out, the brunette that watched Krista grabbed your wrist. "Let's talk for a second" she said. You were nervous, and told Annie to wait outside.

The brunette sat on her bed, and you sat on yours (which was opposite to yours). "I'm Ymir by the way" she said. "I saw the way your girly friend was talking to you" she said. How did _she _figure out so fast? You even hid it from Reiner and Bertholdt for a while, until they walked in on you and Annie sneaking a kiss. "You seem like a girl who has something to hide. '_Don't make friends'?_" Ymir quoted Annie. "What exactly are you hiding?" Ymir asked. The girls stood at the door, listening to the conversation. They all wondered as well, noticing your emotions change from serious to jokes they thought something was wrong with you. "Look Ymir, I'm not a very honest gal" you said to her. Annie stared at you, you stared back. "I just only want to be involved with the people I care about. I don't want to be hurt when we become soldiers" you answered Ymir.

Ymir smirked and stood up. You stood up and stared into her eyes, you were both the same height. "Sorry (f/n), thought you were going to be different than this" Ymir said. The girls began walking outside the girls dorm, you and Ymir walked out together. You took Annie's hand and started walking together. Krista made her way out of the group of girls and began walking beside Ymir. "What's this, the Holy Quartet of Lesbians?" Ymir said. Everyone laughed, admitting the truth.

You made your way into the mess hall, getting your tray and sitting at the table Reiner and Bertholdt were sitting at. Annie sat beside you, still chuckling about the Holy Quartet of Lesbians. "How's everyones first day?" you asked. "Good" said Reiner. "P-pretty good" Bertholdt muttered. "Let's hope it goes by quickly" Annie said. "Heard about you (f/n), making friends day one. Thought you were going to be like Annie and remain the quiet, tough girl" Reiner said. "It was an accident, and besides Krista is a nice girl. So is her 'friend'" you said, talking about Ymir.

The bell rang, signaling bedtime. Everyone groaned, standing up having to go to bed. You took your time, helping Annie and Bertholdt with their trays. Reiner quickly left, following Connie and Thomas out the door. "I don't think he likes you that much (f/n) anymore" Bertholdt said. "I didn't think he did since the time I dropped and box on his foot" you said. Annie chuckled, since she'd rather be with Bertholdt than Reiner any day.

You began walking out the mess hall, but seeing a girl looting in the back of the building. Out came Krista, with a piece of bread and water. "I'll catch up with you later Annie" you said. She nodded as she and Bertholdt began walking to their dorms. "Need help carrying that?" you asked Krista. She seemed to be having a hard time carrying the water and bread, and gladly accepted your request. You began carrying the water, following Krista outside near the field. "What are we waiting fo-" you were interrupted by the heavy breaths of potato girl.

Sasha slouched her way over and began to smell food. It was like a demon as she sprang from her tired stance and began devouring the bread. You laughed at Krista, who was on her butt when she hit the ground. Her face filled with fear. "BREAD!" Sasha screamed out. "It was all I could find, but (f/n) has water" Krista pointed to you. Sasha's eyes widened and she tackled you, taking the water and chugging it all. Ymir appeared with a lantern, staring at you and Krista. "Why are you helping out potato girl?" she asked. You chuckled as she passed out on your lap. "There's no point in it", Ymir picked her up "I'll carry her in and in return, she'll owe me back" Ymir smirked and began walking back to the barracks. You looked over at Krista, "I can see why you're into her, but you guys are complete opposites" Krista chuckled, then stood up and began walking back to the barracks.

The first day of training was over, and you had to admit: it was pretty fun.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up, but abruptly. You were face to face with Annie, on the bed above yours. She had you in a hold, not letting you go. Her arms wrapped around your neck and your arms around her waist. It seemed early, so you had enough time before training began to get out of her sleeper-hold.

"Well, you seem to be taking risks early (f/n)" Ymir whispered. You looked down to Ymir's bed to see her on her elbows, watching you struggle to get out. "We got about thirty minutes, better hurry up or you'll be late" Ymir whispered. She got up and began putting on her military clothing. You groaned after the sixth attempt to get out. The seventh ending differently. You looked to see Annie's eyes opened and staring into yours.

"Come on (f/n), you're supposed to be the one getting us up" Annie chuckled. You sighed and began to get out of her hold, but being stopped when she pulled on your arm. "I'll let you go, if you give me a kiss" Annie muttered. By now Krista and Mikasa have began watching since they were woken up. You quickly gave Annie a kiss on the lips and she let go of your arm.

You jumped down and stretched, beginning to put on your clothes for training. Ymir helping Krista put on the belts, Mikasa watching them struggle. You and Annie put on your clothes and walked over to Ymir and Krista. "It goes like this" Annie said, fastening the belts around Krista's legs. Ymir groaned at her failed attempt to impress her girlfriend. Mikasa snickered and her besting. Then, the bell rang signaling the cadets to wake up and prepare for the second day of training.

The cadets lined up, preparing to test if they were ready to use 3DMG. You were put into the station next to Connie Springer, a peculiar bald-headed kid. You, of course, aced the test getting a perfect score. Looking over other trainees, you saw Eren Jeager, upside down in the gear. You caught a giggle, laughing on how to boy who said he was going to kill all titans can't even pull off his 3DMG test.

Later that day, it was time for dinner. You sat with the usual Bertholdt, Annie, and Reiner. You also noticed a younger girl, Mina Carolina, constantly going near Annie trying to become friends with her. "What's up with that Mina girl?" you asked Annie. Her answer was interrupted by Reiner's hardy laugh towards Connie and Sasha. Bertholdt listening to their conversation. "She's just some girl, says on too quiet and need to lighten up. (f/n) you're better at this than I am, what should I do?" Annie asked you. "Well, you told me not to make friends but, if you really want to be her friend by all means go ahead" you told her.

"That's not what I meant, how to be social you know. You used to be quiet but know people are knowing you and becoming your 'friend'" Annie motioning her fingers like quotations when saying friend. "Just signal her over here and we'll talk to her" you told her. Annie hid her face, you've never seen her like this, so nervous and embarrassed. "Hey Mina!" you yelled in Mina's direction. Mina saw you pointing to Annie and saw her coming over. "Annie she's coming" you told her. "Why did I even tell you" Annie muttered. You could tell she wanted to kill you, but something was stopping her.

Mina pushed her way down the bench, next to Annie. "Hi Annie" Mina said cheerfully. "H-H-Hi Mina" Annie stuttered. "Sorry Mina, she's not used to making friends. It'll take a while to break down her walls" you told her. Bertholdt gave a quick glance at the metaphor you used, and began to sweat. "Don't worry, I have all the patience in the world" Mina replied. You both smiled and began talking, while Annie hid her face in her hands.

The cadets were walking to their barracks after the long day. You knew once you and Annie got into bed something was going to happen. She seemed angry with you, but happy at the same time. The cadets tucked themselves in and began to drift off, you however couldn't. Annie was sleeping in your bed this time, but she had her legs wrapped around your head making it hard for you to breathe. _'Is this my punishment?' _you wondered.

It was another day of training, and after watching Eren master his 3DMG test, hand-to-hand combat training began. "Annie!" you looked over to see Mina running over to Annie. "Let's fight!" Mina exclaimed. Annie nodded, and instantly kicking Mina's legs out putting Mina on the ground. You saw Bertholdt looking for a partner and went for him. "Hey tall guy", you said towards him. He looked over to see the wooden dagger in your hand. "Let's dance" you began running towards him. He instantly put his hands up, waiting for you.

You dodged his attack and saw an opening to his right. You went for his stomach and hit him hard. He gasped for air and fell to the ground. "Switch partners!" Shadis yelled. You walked by Annie shaking hands, muttering good game to each other then finding other opponents. You found Krista, and challenged her. You tossed her the dagger, and took your stance. Your stance mimicked Annie, except you would fake your opponent with a leg attack, but then hit them with your fists. But you remembered Krista's adorable little angel face, and decided to use Annie's tactics instead.

Krista ran towards you, but left an opening. You attempted to punch her, causing her hands to move towards her face. She was surprised when she was on the ground, you overtop of her. It was so quick she didn't realize what happened. You helped her up and looked over to Annie to see her battling Eren. You saw Annie knock Eren over quickly, then knocking over Reiner. "Training is over cadets! Back to the barracks!" Shadis commanded.

It was the ranking ceremony, where the soldiers who ranked in the top 10 would get to live the easy life within the Military Police. You ranked second, behind Mikasa. You were surprised, seeing Mikasa rank first. You knew Annie was going to be joining the Military Police, but weren't sure about Jean and Marco.

It had been two years in trainee camp, and now was the next part of the plan. You and several other soldiers were assigned to help clean the walls surrounding Trost. Earlier that morning, you decided to try out your titan on the Guards there. Using your tongue to wipe out entire squards of Stationary Guard then disappearing. Bertholdt was with your team, and so was Thomas, Mina, Connie, Sasha and Eren. You joked with Eren and Connie, occasionally teasing Mina.

"(f/n), I'm going down. Get ready" Bertholdt whispered into your ear. You nodded then noticed the group looking at Sasha, who had meat in her jacket. Everyone begging for a piece, you noticed Eren staring off the wall. You walked over towards him. "How was it while I was gone?" you asked him. You haven't really talked to Eren since leaving Shigashina. "Watching everyone die was hard enough, but watching my mom die in front of me was the worst. I could've helped her, I know I could have I just-" Eren was interrupted with a loud boom.

Everyone looked towards the sound, staring into the eyes of The Colossal Titan. You began to back up, knowing Bertholdts plan. "Titan!" Eren screamed. The Colossals hand landed on the wall and began destroying titan defense cannons. The cadets jumped off the wall and hooked to it, staying in safe range of The Colossal. Bertholdt kicked a hole through Trost's gate, letting titans roam in. "Eren!" you cried his name, watching him go up the wall, blades ready, heading towards The Colossal.

The shadow of The Colossal disappeared and everyone went on top the wall, seeing a disappointed Eren. "We got to get to HQ, we have to report this" you said. They all agreed, using their 3DMG to head towards HQ. "Trainees! You are being ordered to fight in Trost today, as The Colossal Titan reappeared, smashing down Trosts gate" the Stationary Guard general said. Trainees froze in fear, having to fight as trainees. They weren't even _true_ soldiers yet until they joined with a branch.

You assigned yourself into Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiners group but was approached by a Garrison member. "Cadet (f/n) (l/n), you and Mikasa Ackerman are being assigned into the Vanguard to help the Garrison. Your abnormal fighting abilities will help us deeply. Marco Bodt will take your position in this squad" the soldier said. Marco joined his way in and you walked over to Mikasa. "_We_ have to help the Garrison, why not call the Survey Corps to do the cleaning. Don't waste cadet lives" you complained to Mikasa. "Be quiet, let's hurry up and get this done with" she moved her scarf over her mouth.

A Garrison member gave you and Mikasa a cloak to protect against the rain that was suspected to hit Trost later. "Cadet (f/n) (l/n), you'll be in my team. Mikasa will go with the advance vanguard to help the civilians evacuate. You'll help us clear out some of the titans near the evacuation gate" the member said. You nodded, and flipped the hood on your cloak on. You nodded at Mikasa and started flying off with the Garrison members. The Battle of Trost had begun!


	5. Chapter 5

You stood on a rooftop, awaiting titans to approach. 'Mikasa had to get the easier job huh' you wondered. You envied Mikasa because she got the easy job, while you had to wait around for a titan. You saw one and sped off after it, killing it instantly. The Garrison members were amazed at how well a trainee was doing. The rain had started sprinkling, and the members put on their hoods. "(f/n), we'll take the rest of this! Go meet up with your old squad!" they commanded. You nodded, using your 3DMG to find your way to the other cadets.

You saw hundreds of cadets sitting on a rooftop, not moving. You flew down there to see cadets complaining about having no gas. You however, had almost full gas. Since there were barely any titans, you didn't have to use much. You saw Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner and Marco looking off towards HQ. You walked over to them, taking off your hood since the rain had stopped. You hugged Annie from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "When should we do it?" Reiner asked. Annie squirmed out of your hug and looked back towards HQ. "Not until more of them assemble" she responded. "We're doomed" Marco said. _'Oh shit, Marco has been listening to that sentence. Does he know about us?'_ you wondered. You then heard someone landing on the rooftop and approaching you. "(f/n), any idea where Armin is?" Mikasa asked. You shrugged, but Annie pointing to Armin in a fetal position.

"No one has been able to get him to talk, the only thing he's done has screamed when asked about his squad" Reiner said. You toned into Armin's confession when he screamed, "THEY ALL GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY!" You couldn't believe it, Eren... dead first day on the battlefield. Mikasa stopped his crying and began her speech.

When she sped off, you immediately began following her. Annie behind you, and the cadets following. "Jean! Get a team towards HQ! Now!" you commanded Jean. He nodded, getting Marco to follow him. The sky has cleared since the battle began, just enough to see Mikasa run out of gas and crash into a building. "Armin! Go get her!" you told him. Armin tried his best to reach Mikasa before she died. "Let's start heading towards HQ" Bertholdt said. Everyone nodded, heading towards HQ.

You sat there, watching Jean shake a rearguard team member for not resupplying the cadets. "What do we do now? It's a suicide mission to go down there and fight seven titans without gas" Sasha said.

Just then, Mikasa crashed through the HQ window, followed by Connie carrying Armin bridal style. "Guys, you won't believe this! There's an abnormal out there, but he's killing other titans for us!" Connie exclaimed. You and Reiner looked at each other and thought the same thing, a titan shifter. Then, a wall to the HQ broke out when a titans hand went through it. "They could smell us!" a soldier exclaimed. Everyone began to panic, running into the resupply room. You and Reiner stayed, watching The Rouge Titan punch the two titans at the hole in the HQ wall. "Jean! Come on!" you screamed. Jean was in front of the hole in the wall, frozen.

You broke him out of it and everyone began running into the resupply room. "We need a plan to take those titans out" Marco said. Most of the cadets were scared shitless, and didn't know what to do. They just wanted to return home. "Guys, I have an idea" Armin said. Everyone circled around him. "Jean, you and (f/n) go find the old Military Police muskets" Armin said.

You and Jean went to retrieve the muskets. "Hey (f/n), thanks for 'unfreezing' me back there. I owe you one" Jean said. "He's how you'll make it up to me" you placed the muskets you were carrying into his arms. "Carry them back for me" you said. Jean groaned, but this was better than being eaten alive.

"Okay, now that we have the muskets, everyone grab one except for Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, and (f/n). They will decide our fate down there" Armin said. Everyone grabbed their musket and readied them. Someone began fixing the elevator that went down into the resupply room. "These seven soldiers will climb along the beams in the resupply room, drop down and kill the titans in the room. There is no room for mistake down there, someone messes up it can be the death of everyone in the room" Armin said. Cadets shriveled at the command. "There's a staircase opposite of the elevator, you seven take it down and then climb on the beams. Us with the muskets will attract the titans attention and blind them with the musket shots" Armin said.

The seven elite soldiers began walking down the steps. "You can always just shove it up their asshole" Reiner blurted out. You laughed at the remark towards Sasha. The seven of you climbed your way on top of the beams, preparing yourselves for Marco's ready. "FIRE!" Marco screamed, followed by a series of gunshots. Once the titans covered their eyes, the seven made their move. A series of slashes were heard, along with a crack. When you hit the ground, you looked down at your blades to see them in half and broken. _Oh fuck. _"Sasha and (f/n) missed theirs!" Marco yelled. Annie came to your rescue, using the rest of her gas to slit the titans nape. Mikasa going to Sasha's.

The cadets were happy, the elevator landing and them running over to the gas tanks to refill and escape Trost. "Annie, do you think that Rogue Titan is a, you know" you gestured towards her. "Might be, if not it's a rare abnormal" Annie said. You could hear Sasha crying to Connie, then the sound of the HQ doors opening and cheers from the cadets. You followed Annie to the top of the HQ building to see The Rogue Titan giving its final push. Watching it kill an abnormal, than giving out and collapsing. "All right guys, lets go. The titans better off dead anyway" Jean muttered. "J-Jean" you said to him. He turned around to see Mikasa jump off the roof top and head towards The Rogue Titan's dissolving corpse. You saw the body of Eren, arise from the titans nape. You looked at Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner with a scared expression. "Since when were there other titan shifters? They only come from our village" you whispered into Annie's ear. "I don't know either" she replied.

You stood on the rooftop with Eren's body being hugged by Mikasa, and Armin holding Eren's hand. "What do we do now" Jean said. "We tell the Stationary Guard and they'll take care of it. What else can we do? Hide him?" you told Jean. "I guess you're right, we better hurry up and move him before people think we're dead" Jean said. Mikasa carried Eren's body towards the wall, reporting the situation to the guard.

You waited, sitting next to Ymir watching the sky. They took Eren and were "interrogating" him. "Must've been hell missing that nape huh? Blades broke on hit, thought they taught you to replace them when you used them too much" Ymir mocked you. "Guess I forgot" you said back. *BOOM* a giant crash came from the direction you were looking. You saw smoke arise from the general area of the sound. "Why was a cannon fired this far in the walls? It might've been the water tower" soldiers came up with rumors and things to make over the sound. Your curiosity got to you, you hooked to a building to look at the crash site. Reiner following close behind, with Annie, Bertholdt, and Jean closer. You stood there with the four soldiers, glaring at the site in front of you. You saw Garrison members refilling the cannon, and a heap of smoke where the cannon was aimed.

The smoke cleared, revealing a titans torso, head, and an arm with no skin on them, just muscle and bone. "Is he an idiot" you whispered to yourself. You knew this was where Eren would meet his demise.


	6. Chapter 6

You stared at the abomination below you. Armin and Mikasa below the half titan, Eren struggling to get out of it. "What the hell is that?" Jean said, arriving behind you. You saw Eren pop out of the nape of the titan, falling out and hitting the ground. Mikasa and Armin running over to him, then smoke covering up the view.

"What's going on down there?" you said. The smoke began to clear up, revealing Eren and Mikasa crouching near the dissolving titan, Armin in salute standing near the Stationary Guard soldiers. Armin began his speech, looking like he was near tears. The Garrison general stood in shock, but began to raise his hand slowly. You gasped, 'Is he still going to kill them?' you thought. The general opened his mouth, about to speak but interrupted by General Pixis, leader of the Stationary Guard. "You're going to kill a soldier with such heart?" Pixis told him.

Watching Pixis walk off with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin you and Annie walked near the other cadets. Reiner and Bertholdt helping the others, Jean talking with Marco. "What do you think they'll do with Eren?" you asked Annie. "They'll either kill him, or dissect him which will kill him slowly" Annie replied. "Do you think I should break off the plan, and help Eren with my titan?" you whispered to her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Guarantee they'll ask him to do something impossible, only a titan could do. If I help I could be with Eren. He'll receive special tactics unrevealed to us" you said to her. Annie stopped walking, looking at the ground.

"I don't want you hurt though" she said. You grabbed her hand and hugged her. "Then I won't, I won't do it" you said to her. Annie smiled, but it was short lived. "Line up!" a soldier commanded. The cadets began lining up facing the gate of the wall. Pixis stood on the edge of the wall, facing down at the cadets. "Today, humanity will make a breakthrough. We will be sealing up the hole in Trost" Pixis said. The cadets wondered. "This boy here, will be the one patching it up. Eren Jeager has the ability to transform and take control of a titan. There's a large boulder in Trost, which Eren will then pick up and seal up the hole" Pixis continued, "Cadets and Garrison soldiers will have the job of distracting normal titans. A special team of soldiers will go with Eren to protect him during his job." Pixis finished. Soldiers panicked, knowing some would die here. Hell, you were worried. This was a one-shot mission, if Eren messed up he was dead and Trost would be lost.

Soldiers began readying up for the rescuing of Trost. "Do you think this will work" you looked off the wall at the boulder, "That boulder is twice as tall as a 15m titan?" you asked Annie. Ymir walked next to you, shaking her head. "He'll be squashed, hate to admit it" she said. Soldiers began hooking to the top of the wall and slowly gliding down, drawing the titans near. All you could do was stand back and watch. Krista walked up near Ymir and sat down, legs off the wall. You sat down next to her, Annie sitting next to you. "What? Do we want the Quartet of Lesbians as a club now?" Ymir asked, sitting next to Krista.

You chuckled at the question. "You know (f/n), on day one you were really quiet, mean, and tough. Now you seem like a taller Krista, what's up with that?" Ymir asked. You froze, not wanting to answer the question, Krista mad at Ymir's sentence. "She's been through a lot I'm guessing" Krista said. "Y-Ye-yeah, that's it" you stuttered. You always got nervous when someone other than Annie, Bertholdt, or Reiner asked something that reminded you of being a titan.

A lightning bolt struck the ground, making the soldiers look towards it. Eren stood, facing the boulder. Mikasa behind him on a roof top, waiting for Eren to move. "Why isn't he moving?" you asked. Seeing Eren turn around, and punch the rooftop Mikasa was on. "Shit!" Ymir yelled. "Why did he do that?" you, Annie, Ymir, and Krista stood up moving towards other cadets.

When you arrived next to Connie, Sasha, Jean and Marco Eren was on the ground, Armin on his back pounding the titan. Everyone watched Armin prepare his blade, getting ready to stab Eren. "What's he doing?" Sasha asked. Then, Armin stabbed Eren in the nape, causing Eren to stand up and gain control. Armin tried to keep hold of the blade, dangling. Armin falling near the rooftop Mikasa stood on. Eren picked up the boulder and began moving towards the hole in the wall. "Come on, let's help the soldiers!" Connie screamed. Ymir and Krista going to help other soldiers, you and Annie followed Sasha, Connie, Jean and Marco.

Everyone arrived back on top the wall, Annie and Marco coming later than others. "Where's Jean?" Connie asked. "Down there" you said, pointing towards Jean running from a titan. "Is he out of gas?" Sasha asked. "No, must've malfunctioned. It isn't working" Marco said. "Come on, let's get down there" Marco said, jumping down with Connie and Sasha following. About to jump off the wall, Annie grabbed the arm of your jacket. "(f/n), I need you to do something for me" she said. "What is it?" you asked. Annie let go of your jacket, putting her mouth to your ear. "I let go of my equipment early and slammed into a wall down there. Marco went to check on me and found me regenerating. I need you to kill him" Annie whispered. Your eyes widened. "He found out?" you asked. "His eyes widened when he saw me, he then turned around and ran when he saw my face" Annie said.

"I'll do it, but you have to clean up the evidence" you told her. She nodded, and you both jumped down. Annie stayed behind you a ways so Marco wouldn't see her. You waited for Marco to be alone before striking. When he was alone, he heard his name being called. "MARCO!" you yelled, getting his attention. He looked up at your to meet your blades, cutting half of his face and torso off. _'Why me, out of everyone why me?' _you thought. Marco's corpse fell to the ground, Annie landing in front of it.

"I'll set his body near the wall, and then I'll take his gear" Annie said. Tears swelled in your eyes, but stopped once Annie hugged you. She knew this pained you since you and Marco were good friends during trainee camp. You hugged Annie back, letting the tears come back and fall freely. "I'm sorry (f/n), but it needed to happen" Annie said. "I-I know, I j-just didn't want t-to" you told her. You heard a boom, looking up. You and Annie let go and went on top the nearby roof seeing the hole blocked, but a weirder sight. There stood a soldier in Scouting Legion uniform next to two dead, dissolving titans. This only meant one thing, the Survey Corps wanted Eren's abilities.


	7. Chapter 7

"What all did you guys see down there?" Reiner asked you and Annie.

You saw Eren, Mikasa, and Annie walk away with the Survey Corps soldier, then were ordered with the other cadets to find and clean up the bodies of the other cadets. "Eren get his ass saved by the Scouts" you said. "Where's Marco? He should be cleaning with us" Bertholdt asked. You froze and looked at Annie. Reiner looked down, sighing.

"He found out, so he went down" you told them. Bertholdt looked at Annie, who looked away and saw the body of Mina. "I-I-m sorry" Annie repeated, staring at Mina's corpse. Reiner walked near her, "There's no use mourning over them. What's best is to give them a proper burial" Annie nodded, continuing her work. You saw Jean walking near, looking for corpses. "Guys, I'm going to go help Jean. See you guys at the burning later" you told them, walking off.

"Hey Jean!" you popped up behind him, scaring him. "AGH! Don't do that again, making me scream like that" he blushed, embarrassed. "Why aren't you hanging out with your usual friends? Why are you with me?" he asked. You walked together through the alleyways. "I don't know, guess I can't make friends when I'm around Annie all the time" you replied. "Guess you're right, say why do you hang out with her all the time anyway?" Jean asked. "Well, we uh, u-uhh" you didn't want to answer since a limited people knew your relationship. People thought you were sisters or best friends.

"Oh, you guys are, 'together' am I right?" he asked sarcastically. You blushed, punching him in the arm. "Keep it a secret alright?" you asked. "Alright then. Say, do you know what happened to Marco? He was in your squad" he asked. Your eyes widened, 'How do I answer this?' you thought. "I don't know, maybe he's with other squads checking bodies" you said. "Maybe" Jean pondered.

Then he saw it, the body slouched on a wall with half a face and torso. "Marco?" Jean questioned. You stared at the corpse, your doing. The last time you killed was earlier that day when Trost was breached. You woke early and tested your shifting and were spotted and had to kill multiple soldiers. You hated it, but knew you had to do it. But Marco was your friend, who cared for you. You noticed him, without a jacket and without his gear on. 'How could she be so careless?' you wondered about Annie.

It was later that night, and the collected corpses were put on pyres. Cadets watched as a soldier set them aflame, letting the bodies be at peace. You looked down to see Connie, crying his eyes out over the bodies. You walked over to Ymir and Krista, who stood next to eachother watching the flames. "Not a bad first day on the job" you said. Ymir chuckled, "Guess you could say that" "Hey, has everyone made their choice of what branch they're going to?" Sasha asked. You, Ymir, Krista, Connie, and Sasha agreed to the Survey Corps. Reiner and Bertholdt chiming in. You went over to Jean, who caught a piece of ash in his hand.

"Hey, go to the Military Police. Marco would've wanted you to be safe" you told him. He stood up and walked over to the group. "I've made my decision" Jean announced. Everyone waited for him to talk, "I'm joining the Scouting Legion" Oh god how you hated those words, you didn't want to be around him anymore since you saw him see Marco's corpse. You made yourself guilt ridden, and now he'd be beside you once at least everyday.

Then it was time, next day everybody waited where the cadets would have to choose a branch. It was delayed however, due to Eren. Nobody knew what was happening in there, other than that Mikasa and Armin were pulled in there with him. "So, you're joining the MP aren't you Annie?" you asked her. "I wish I didn't have to, but we need to" Annie responded. "Once we get to our barracks, we'll send letters everyday ok? I want to make sure you're ok and, if the plan starts going downhill we'll have secret messages inside the letters" you whispered to her. Annie sat back and smiled, staring into the sky. "What about after the plan, after we have Coordinate? What will we do then?" she asked. You thought for a while, then made an answer. You moved beside her and put your head on her shoulder.

"We'll build a great big house in the village. We'll have a dog, a child no wait, maybe two children. Then we'll build a house for Reiner and Bertholdt next to ours for their spouses" you were stopped when Annie's lips smacked yours. Your eyes closed and your hands went around her waist. You both let go, a trail of saliva in between each others lips. You smacked it down and laughed, so did Annie. Then you opened you looked around, spotting cadets staring at you and Annie. Connie, Sasha, and Jean among the crowd.

Both of your faces became filled with red, mainly of embarrassment and that the secret was out. Not just your relationship, but Annie's good side. "Oh my god this is priceless" a cadet said. Annie stood up, putting on her angry face. You looked up at her and realized someone might die here. She walked over to the cadet and got in his face. "What's wrong with it? How is it priceless?" she said. The cadet became nervous, because if Annie held you like that you never got away without an injury.

"It's just we n-never see you like this" he choked the last bit out. "Don't talk about it ever again, hear me?" she asked. "YES!" he was breathing heavily, almost choking. "Good, glad that's settled" Annie chuckled. "Hey guys" Armin said, approaching with Mikasa behind him. "What was it like in there?" you asked. "Eren almost got killed, he got kicked by Corporal Levi, and got accepted into the Recon Corps" Armin said. "Good, he's alive. Thought he was going to get killed" you said. "Glad you're okay Mikasa" you held out your hand, waiting for a handshake, but it was never taken. "Come on guys, lets get to the branch inauguration, it'll be starting soon" Jean said.

There stood Commander Erwin, announcing his plans for those who joined the Scouting Legion. "That is all. Those of you who are true to humanity will remain here and sign up for the Survey Corps!" he announced. You turned around, watching many and many of cadets leave. You ran towards Annie and hugged her tightly. "Remember our promise" you reminded her about the letters and returning home. She smiled at you, "I'll never forget. I love you" she kissed you, knowing this would be the last one for a long time.

You watched her walk off towards the MP branch. "Cadets, you are now known as official soldiers of the military, and members of the Survey Corps. Training begins tomorrow, be ready!" Erwin shouted. The cadets remaining before Erwin saluted, including you. The third phase of the plan began now, you just waited for an expedition.


	8. Chapter 8

You arrived with the 104th to Survey Corps base. You spotted all the members, hardened battle warriors. Then, you spot Eren. "Eren!" you yelled his name. Eren asked a shorter soldier a question, then started running over. Mikasa got to him first though. "You guys all came to the Corps?" he asked. "Couldn't leave your cocky ass alone" you told him. He chuckled, an uncommon sight. "Where's Annie and Marco?" he asked. "Annie joined the Military Police" you told him. "Marco's dead" Jean said. Eren looked at Jean with a strange look, "What do you mean he's dead?" Eren asked. You wanted to get out of there, hearing them talk about Marco.

"Glad you guys are all here" Eren said, leaving into the castle. "Levi is going to pay for what he did to Eren" Mikasa said. "That short guy was Levi?" you asked. Armin nodded.

The 104th walked into the castle finding their dorms. The second you walked in you collapsed on the nearest bed. Ymir and Krista walked in behind you and helped you up. Sasha came running in, "I'll get the one above you (f/n)!" she quickly climbed the ladder and sat her stuff down. Krista and Ymir took the beds next to yours. Mikasa walked in last taking a bed behind yours. Other cadets followed her, taking their own spots.

"So, think the boys got in as easily as we did?" Ymir asked. "Hopefully not" you replied, standing up taking off your uniform. You put the cloak in its own special spot beside your bed, since you preferred to wear cloaks. Sasha already began eating above you while you climbed into bed. "Sasha if I wake up with crumbs on my face I'm killing you" you told her. You could hear her gasp and quickly munch on the food and crawl into bed. You closed your eyes, only to have them open again.

"Don't go with him, whatever you do stay here...please" your mother pleaded between sobs. You couldn't move, you were frozen with your mothers arms around you, watching your father into your bedroom. 'Is this a nightmare?" you asked yourself. You looked down to see yourself in a Scouting Legion uniform with the cloak on, but your cloak and clothes ripped and fresh wounds bleeding. You looked back up to see fire everywhere. Your mother's skeleton grabbing around you, your father clinging a syringe and drawing closer to you. Once again, you were frozen. The syringe neared your arm until your father disappeared, the fire soothing down to find Annie behind it.

She banged on glass, a bluish glass that wouldn't break. You both banged on the glass, yet it wouldn't crack. The final bang woke you up, Krista beside you. "W-what w-w-where am I?" you asked. Krista put her hand over your mouth, pointing to the sleeping cadets. "I couldn't sleep, and you seemed to be having a nightmare, I was just making sure you were okay" she said. "It's true, you are like a goddess" you told her. She giggled, and you loved making her giggle because she had the giggle of an angel.

"Mind telling me what the nightmare was about?" Krista asked. "It's personal stuff. Stuff I only trust telling Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. I can't trust you with it even though you're my best friend" you told her. You saw Ymir turn over and open her eyes and look at you and Krista. "Don't worry, I have secrets I could only tell Ymir" Krista told you. "Then you understand, how bad it would ruin my life" you said. Krista nodded, watching you turn over and fall asleep. "What was that about?" Ymir asked. "Nothing, me and her just couldn't sleep" Krista told Ymir, climbing into her bunk.

The next day was a complete hell, since training was non stop. You also had the job of eavesdropping on Commanders, and you heard of an expedition that would take place soon to test Eren's abilities, and was also a mission to find and stop The Female Titan. This shocked you, Annie was wanted, or were they talking about your titan? You ran over to Reiner and Bertholdt while outside doing chores.

"An expedition is going to take place soon to test Eren's abilities, and to stop The Female Titan" you told them. "Yours or Annie's?" Reiner asked. "Annie's. Guess she's already causing some trouble" you told them. "Damnit, so this is her part of the plan. Just find out Eren's spot in the expedition and we'll send Annie in there to get him" Reiner said. "He'll probably be on the right flank if anything, people say it's the safest right beside the middle" Bertholdt said. You nodded. "I'll send her a letter, saying the right flank. If he's not there we'll need to find out before she comes looking for us" you said.

Days flew by, and your friendships with other soldiers grew stronger. You talked more with Sasha, Connie, and Jean. You also spent time sending letters to Annie and her sending some back. They always had lots of love in it combined with secret messages, such as you telling her to attack the right flank first. It was the day of the expedition, and you were assigned with Reiner on the left flank, Bertholdt being in the left flank but in the back. The horses prepared at the gate, waiting to be let free unto the expedition. You looked around for your friends, trying to spot them. You checked your jacket pocket, feeling a letter. Annie sent you a letter of her plan and lots of cuteness inside it. You told her about fifty times you loved her before being sent off to the expedition. You knew you might not come back from this, so you and Annie prepared.

The gate began to open, and the tension grew. The soldiers became nervous, not ready for what's to come. The soldiers were only told that they were going to be testing Eren's abilities, while the true reason was to expose The Female Titan. The gate fully opened, and the soldiers waited for what seemed like ages. "ONWARD!" Erwin screamed, leading the charge into the battle. The horses followed Erwin, and the 56th Expedition began. "SPREAD OUTWARDS!" Erwin screamed. The soldier began moving into position, flare guns at the ready. Since the soldiers were spread out, it was hard to find Eren through the crowd. If he was in the left flank you wouldn't be able to see him anyway. If he was in the middle, he'd be in clear sight. Your own expedition began, making sure Eren is captured and taken alive.


	9. Chapter 9

"SASHA!" you screamed her name, watching as she ran from a crawler. You shot your black flare, signaling an aberrant. Since aberrants were the only necessary titan to kill, soldiers shot their flares up and started coming over. Several soldiers came out of the crowd and began going after the crawler. Sasha caught up to you once the crawler was dead. She hugged onto you, making you blush. "Thank you (f/n)! I thought I was going to die!" she looked up at you and you smiled at her. "Don't worry, just stay in your spot and remember you have flares" you told her. She nodded and went back into her spot.

"Right there's Armin, let's catch up to him" you told Reiner, speeding towards him. Reiner groaned, following. Finding Jean next to Armin was another problem. 'Just had to be with Armin huh?" you asked yourself. "(f/n)! Have you heard?" Armin asked. "Heard what?" "A titan tore through the right flank, erased half the soldiers in it" he said. You looked at Reiner, it was indeed Annie's work. "Where's Eren at? Our job is to make sure he's safe" you asked. "To keep him safe, they put him in the safest place of the formation. He's in middle with Corporal Levi's squad" Jean said. 'Damn, he's right in the middle, filled with elite soldiers who could kill Annie' you thought. "Think that aberrant will come after us?" you asked. "Maybe, haven't heard about it for a while" Armin said.

He spoke too soon, as giant footsteps began to come from behind you. "Is that it?" you asked. "That's how they described it" Armin replied. The titan ran in between you and Armin, ignoring the soldiers below her. Then, it killed Armin's horse, knocking him off. You being close to Armin, fell off as well. The titan looked at Armin's face, then at yours. After looking, it ran off. "Guys" Jean ran over with your horses. "Thanks" you said. Armin got on his, "Put your hoods on. It was looking for something, the way it looked at me and (f/n)'s face. I think it's looking for Eren" Armin said. "Who's in the middle of the formation correct?" Reiner confirmed Erens location with Armin nodding. Everyone put their hoods on and ran after Annie. "For a titan it has a pretty nice ass right?" Reiner asked, elbowing you. You blushed, "I-I've never heard of a female titan before" you said. "There was one that appeared the day Trost fell, but this one doesn't have the same description as that one" Armin said.

"Let's at least try to stop its progress then" Jean said, going after Annie. He hooked to her nape and sped towards her with his blades. Then, his blades broke and he was staring at a blue crystal like object where his hooks were. Annie moved to get Jean off and hit your horse, sending you flying off of it. You landed on your ankle, and bad, rolling into a tree next to where Jean jumped off to. Annie was going to attempt to kill Jean, which you wouldn't mind. Then, Armin began yelling at her. Screaming things about her in all ways. You looked at Reiner, blades out and speeding after Annie's nape. 'What's he doing?' you thought. Then, Annie turned and grabbed Reiner, squishing him in her hand. "Reiner!" you screamed. You knew Annie wouldn't kill him, but this would cause his body to steam. It couldn't feel good in a tight place.

Then Reiner busted out quickly, going after Armin. You saw Jean help you up, helping you run from Annie. You saw Reiner regenerating and made you and Jean fall to prevent Jean from seeing. You looked up to watch Annie look at her palm, then run off. "Come on, we need to go" Jean said, picking you up and running after Reiner and Armin.

You all rested near a tree, only having 2 horses would be a problem. There was another problem, your ankle had to be broken from when you fell off your horse. Though you could control your regeneration abilities, you can't hold them off forever. Jean was constantly looking at it seeing where it was broken. Reiner knew you needed to regenerate but couldn't get Jean away since he was too busy dealing with Armin. "I need to go call the horses again" Jean said. This usually took about five minutes, but Armin still watched you. Jean's whistling began, and you counted. He did it about twenty times then went to treat you again.

"Armin, you should go help Jean, Reiner needs to care for my ankle" you told him. Armin tried to obligate but Reiner interrupted him. "Go help him I'll take good care of (f/n)" Reiner told Armin. He nodded and went over to Jean calling for their horses. "Reiner walked over to you and covered your ankle from Jean and Armin's sight, letting you regenerate. "I'll have to limp for the rest of the mission, this will get annoying" you told him. "Don't complain, you're glad Jean and Armin are idiots and have no idea. I healed right in front of Armin but handled him so rough he couldn't see" Reiner told you. "Hey (f/n), what happened to your pendant?" Reiner asked.

It was a flashback, you just remember your father giving you a pendant and then a sudden pain. You remember waking up and your fathers body next to you half eaten. "I left it at the base on accident. I do have a knife in my boot in case I have to though" you told Reiner, mentioning shifting. If Annie messed up while capturing Eren and/or died it was your job to replace her and go after Eren. Reiner bandaged your ankle, helping you stand up. Jean and Armin walked over, seeing you with the bandage around your ankle. "It'll help her for now" Reiner told them. "So what do we do now? The horses aren't coming and these horses can't hold 2 people at once. Not enough room on the saddle anyway" Jean said. "And we're out of flares to signal help" you joined in.

Then, a clopping noise came from behind. Everyone turned to see Krista arriving with two horses next to her. The sun following her making her blonde hair shimmer. "I found these horses wandering the fields? Are they yours?" she asked. You, Reiner, Jean, and Armin stared at her. "She's amazing" Armin said. "She's beautiful" Jean said. "She's an angel" Reiner said. "No, she's a goddess" you limped towards her and hugged her. You both blushed, but it stopped when she saw your ankle. The bandage around your ankle was way too big, but big enough so the steam wouldn't leak out.

"What happened?" Krista asked you. "The Female Titan that destroyed the right flank came over to the left. It knocked me off my horse and I did something to my ankle" you told her. She handed you your horses' reins. "Come on, we have to catch up with the other soldiers. The entire middle basically went inside the forest. We have to wait on the trees and draw the titans" Krista said. "Erwin has no problem using us as bait huh?" Armin asked.

You arrived with the other soldiers before entering the forest. They were assigning soldiers to different trees to spread out the titans. "Soldiers (f/n) (l/n) and Ymir, you are assigned to the bottom branch of this tree" the squad leader pointed at a tree. You and Ymir hooked up into the tree and waited for the other soldiers. You watch Levi's squad enter the forest, some soldiers behind them.

You and the other cadets waited in the branches for Erwin to call you home. You held tight to the letter Annie sent you and your knife. You had a feeling something bad was going to happen in the forest when Annie went after Eren. "(f/n), what's with the bandage?" Ymir asked you. You looked down to see some of the bandage falling off, a hint of steam coming out. 'Holy fuck, I've fucked up!' you thought to yourself. You tightened the bandage around and again and told Ymir what happened. She stared at your ankle the entire time. "Alright then" she said, leaning back against the tree.

'Did she not notice?' you wondered. Then your ears heard a bang. You and Ymir looked back. "Is it the Female one?" Ymir asked. "Might be" you responded. Another bang attracted Bertholdt's attention. Then, your ears began ringing uncontrollably. You looked over the soldiers, seeing some holding their ears. "What's going on?" you asked Ymir. "No fucking clue" she yelled back. You could barely hear her.

You heard what sounded like gunshots firing one after another. Your ears stopped ringing and everything became quiet. "What the hell was that?" you asked. "A flash flare. You shoot it and it makes that irritating sound" Armin said. "What could they have needed that for? And what were those gunshots?" Connie asked. "No clue, maybe for the Female Titan?" Sasha suggested. "Those shots could've been hooks. They might have her captured" Jean suggested. You looked at Reiner and Bertholdt and nodded at them. "No one follow me, I'm going to go scope it out" you jumped off your branch and began going further into the forest. "(f/n) wait!" Ymir yelled, but you were already in the forest and wouldn't be able to hear her.

You pulled the knife out of your boot and held it closely. If you saw Annie captured you'd have to locate Eren and fast. If you were spotted watching Annie you'd probably be kicked out of the Corps. You kept high and could barely see the ground. Then you saw her, Corporal Levi standing on top of Annie's head kicking her. Annie's hands blocked her nape. Then, Annie screamed and you knew what this meant. She was drawing titans towards her so she could escape. You stayed high and waited to see her get out. You followed Annie into a safe spot where the Corps couldn't see you.

You handed her a spare Survey Corps cloak and pointed where the 3DMG was located. "Won't need gear, I still have Marco's" she pulled out Marco's and you helped her put it on. You hugged her, but it was short lived. "I hate having to ask you this (f/n), but I need a distraction" she said. "I need you to follow after Levi's squad and kill the soldier furthest back. You'll hook away and I'll jump down and shift and get Eren" she told you. "Y-You want me to kill again?" you asked. Annie hugged you tightly, "I hate asking you this" Annie said. You kissed her and your hands moved down towards her butt. You both blushed, "When this is over, I'll be on top" you told her. She hooked and followed you until you spotted Levi's squad.

Finding them, you hooked down and flew next to a tall, black haired soldier. "Corporal Levi!" a ginger girl said. The black haired man looked at you, then readied his blades. "This isn't Lev-" the man was cut off when you cut him with your blades, causing him to hand upside down. You hooked up and Anne jumped down. A lightning bolt striking down and The Female Titan appearing from it. You followed after the squad and Annie incase Annie would need help.

You saw Eren go off on his own and Squad Levi begin to tear Annie apart. Then, it happened. After they blinded her, Annie focused her healing in her eye and bit the blonde man in half and spat him out. "Eldo!" the ginger yelled. She began to run back, but Annie stood up and went after her. She stomped the ginger into the side of a tree. "Petra!" the blondish haired boy screamed, who then ran after Annie. Annie quickly disposed of him, and went in the direction Eren was in. You looked back to see two soldiers following the path you were on. You noted a red scarf, and knew Mikasa was with Corporal Levi. You saw a lightning bolt hit the ground and The Rogue Titan appear.

Eren popped out of the nape of the titan and was put into Annie's mouth. You saw Levi hold Mikasa back and go after Annie. He went fast, and cut her in several places so her regenerating would stop. A strategy you used during Trost was cutting them in vulnerable spots and prevent their healing. You saw Levi cut her jaw open and take Eren. You stood in a high branch, looking at Annie shed a tear from her titan. You went in a different direction from Levi and Mikasa and met up with the others soldiers quickly. "(f/n) what happened in there?" Sasha asked. Your face was blank, the mission had failed and you didn't stand a chance against Levi and Mikasa at the same time. You caught up with Reiner and Bertholdt, describing what happened. "Looks like we'll resort to plan B" Reiner said.

It was later in the day since the expedition. You were preparing for bed, but were first writing a letter to Annie. Ymir and Krista stood in the room talking, but stopped when Hanji opened the door. "Hi (f/n)! You're needed by Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi right now" Hanji told you. Ymir and Krista stared at you, and you had a blank expression on your face. You put down the pen and put on your jacket and boots and began walking down the hallway following Hanji. "Here's the room" Hanji said, opening the door. You walked in and the door was slammed shut. You saw Erwin, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin standing over a table. A letter to Annie on it.

Every letter you sent to Annie had some form of plan on it about The Coordinate. Either that or what your future would be like. You saluted once you entered, "I'm honored to be in your presence Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin" you said. "Don't worry, we just need to ask you some questions" Erwin said. "You and Annie Leonhardt are in a relationship correct?" Levi asked. 'Fuck, they know about her' you thought. You became nervous, "We have to tell you somethings, we believe Annie Leonhardt is the female titan" Levi said. "And we want your help to capture her" Erwin said.


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" you said, you were shocked. "Reading your letter we found you wanted to propose to her as well. You're the only one she trusts that we know right now. We need you to help us" Erwin said. "How do you even know that Female Titan is Annie anyway?" you asked. You wanted them off her trail, if they were asking you for help they were desperate. "When she was fighting Eren, the titan moved like Annie and used moves that Annie used" Armin told you.

You broke down crying, and they believed your pain. You remembered you could fake your tears and hoped they would drop Annie as a suspect. "We know this pains you, but we need you to-" you interrupted Erwin. "I'll do it" you spat out. "Alright then, we want you to send a letter to Annie telling her to help you escort Eren through Wall Sina. We'll take her into the underground tunnels and trap her there. We'll have a backup plan if she doesn't go down in the tunnels. Plan C would be trying to kill her with the use of Eren" Erwin told you.

"I'll go write the letter now, then I'll give it to Hanji to deliver" you told them. As you were walking out, Erwin halted you. "I'm sorry about this, but we had to do this" he told you. He opened the door for you and let you walk out.

You sat down at your desk realizing Sasha was in your bed. "Sasha what are you doing?" you asked her. She halted and realized you walked in. Ymir and Krista stopped laughing and looked at Sasha. You looked at Sasha to see her reading your journal you've kept since trainee camp. You've kept personal things in that journal, such as your family and the plan to steal The Coordinate. You slapped the book out of her hands and picked her up by her shirt.

"Whatever you read in there, get it out. Personal things are in there and if you tell a single soul... I will kill you" you told her. She screamed and got out of your grasp by slipping out of her shirt. She fell out of you bed and scurried to the ladder and climbed into her bed. You threw her shirt to her and sat back down at your desk. "Sasha I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" you asked her. "If you give me your lunch for a week" she proclaimed. You sighed, and nodded in agreement. She smiled and went to bed.

You waited for everyone to fall asleep before writing the letter. You took out another piece of paper to include in the letter. You knew Hanji or Erwin would check the letter to make sure you lead her into the trap. You would make an X in the bottom right of the letter, which was a signal for her to find the secret paper taped to the main letter. You told her about the trap, and what to avoid. The main letter told her that you needed help getting Eren to safety.

You gave the letter to Hanji next morning and had to wait until she got the letter and sent one back. You waited until Hanji came in and gave you a letter back. "Get ready, we're going to Sina today" Hanji told you. You opened the letter on the way to Sina. You sat next to Eren, Mikasa and Armin on a carriage. 'Dear (f/n), I'm willing to help you with Eren getting to safety. I'll be in an alleyway quarter-mile away. I only want you to come meet me (f/n). Love you, from Annie 3' the letter inscribed with an X in the bottom right. This was Annie's final chance to capture Eren, and if she messed up it would result in her death or her capture.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin waited near the entrance to the tunnel. "Wait here, I'll go get Annie" you told them. You walked into the alleyway Annie was waiting in. She had a musket strapped around her torso. You ran towards her and hugged her for a long time. You stared into her eyes for a long time. "Annie, this is your last chance you know. I don't want you getting hurt okay. If things go bad this is what I'll do. If you turn into your titan, I'll come face to face with you and the direction I point my blades in is where there are the least soldiers. If you get near capture look for me, once a tear comes out of my left eye that's when you do it, ok?Here's this too, it's our wedding ring, and your ring for shifting" you told her. She nodded, and kissed you for a long time. You knew this would be the last kiss for a while at least.

You let go of her lips and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" you smiled at her. She was being dragged by you again, and she smiled and laughed about it. Once you left the alleyway her smile and laugh disappeared, but yours stayed. You held hands with her until you met up with the trio. You began walking into the tunnel with the trio. Something was different though, Annie's hand began to slip from yours. You felt her ring glide across your palm and her hand left completely. Everyone looked up towards her, Armin's hand entered his cloak, reaching for his flare gun to signal plan B.

"Annie why?" Eren asked. "Because I failed my job as a soldier, and became a warrior" she told him. Mikasa had her hands reached for her blades. You stared up at Annie and saw civilians crawling around the roof. "Annie, why did you have Marco's gear?" Armin asked. This caused Annie to begin her laugh, her rare and contagious laugh. The trio had horrified looks on their face while looking at her, you stared at her with a blank expression.

She stopped laughing and stared at you. "Armin, I'm glad I could be a good friend to you in the end" Annie said, moving her hand towards her mouth. Armin pulled the flare gun out and shot it up into the air. She looked around and saw the civilians move towards her. Mikasa grabbed onto your shoulder and began pulling you down the stairs with Eren and Armin. You looked back up to see the blade in her ring pop out and cut her finger. This was Annie's last chance, this might be the last time you get to see Annie.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on!" you yelled to Eren, Mikasa and Armin. You led them through the underground tunnels all around Wall Sina. Every time you turned a corner the path would be blocked by Annie stomping into the tunnel, blocking the path with rubble.

"This is the only available route left!" you told them, leading them in but the path being blocked by Annie. Eren caught underneath the rubble. "Armin!" you heard Jean scream. You looked at Mikasa and watched her fly off to go after Annie. "Jean, help Armin get Eren out of the rubble" you commanded, flying after Annie.

You landed on a nearby rooftop, looking at Annie. You saw her kill multiple Scouts, and she looked at you. You nodded at her and hooked to her shoulder. No other scout even got close to Annie, but you managed to hook onto her shoulder. Scouts cheered you on and you went closer and closer to Annie.

You got in front of Annie's face and pointed your blades north, signaling for her to head north. She moved her shoulder and accidently hit your wires, causing you to fly towards the side of a building. You tried hooking back onto Annie but your gear jammed. You flied and hit a house wall nearby, and you felt like dying.

You looked up at Annie and saw her staring down at you, then heading north. You could barely move, you knew something was broke. 'Is it my back? Maybe my back at legs?' you thought. You knew soldiers would come for you shortly, but had to regenerate. You tried moving but couldn't, 'That confirms the legs and back being broke' you thought.

You were paralyzed, and were steaming like wildfire. You knew you were fucked if someone saw you, but couldn't remain paralyzed forever. Besides, you can't hold off regenerating forever. You could only move your head and barely move your arms. You just thought of Annie, and what she must be doing and thinking.

Then it happened, a lightning bolt came down from the sky and you heard a roar. "Eren" you whispered to yourself, and you could see Eren's titan running after someone. You guessed he was going after Annie. You regenerated your legs and back a little bit and got up. It hurt a lot, but you managed. You hooked onto a nearby roof and saw Eren punch Annie into a church.

You knew Annie hated killing, but did it to survive. Armin hooked near you and landed beside you. "(f/n)" he told you. You looked at him, "Yeah what's up?" you asked him. "Follow me, we're going to help Eren" he told you, hooking across buildings. You got to see Annie, very weak and working to go up the wall. You watched Mikasa go on top of Annie's hand, and stand there. Annie crystallized her fingers to stay into the wall. You saw Mikasa's mouth move, and then cut Annie's fingers off and Annie fall.

When Annie hit the ground, a heap of smoke and dust covered the landing zone. "ANNIE!" you screamed, hooking towards Annie. Armin tried to grab your arm to stop you, but failed. Tears swelled in your eyes as you rushed towards her. Scouts circled the landing zone and you ran in front of them. "Annie" you yelled her name. You saw Annie through the smoke looking at you.

You let a tear come out of your left eye, and looked up at her. You let the signal flow, and watched her crystallize herself to prevent questioning. Scouts screamed and attempted running towards her while she froze herself. You could only stare at her, and feel frozen yourself. Hanji ran up behind you and grabbed your shoulder, getting your attention. "What's happening?" she asked you. "I don't know! I think she's freezing herself" you told her. Hanji screamed and began running up to the completely frozen Annie. Levi walked up behind you and patted your back, "When we finish moving this crystal we have to ask you some questions." You were scared, 'Ask some questions?' you thought. You walked over to help move the crystallized Annie.

"There" Hanji said, setting down her end of the rope. Annie's crystal stood in the middle of the room, hooked to the ceiling and floor with rope. You and Levi stared at the crystal, while Hanji banged on the crystal. "Do you think she could hear us in there?" you asked Hanji. Hanji raised her eyebrow at the question, "Possibly, thought the density and mass of the crystal will defend against the sound waves and possibly block it" she told you. "Mind speaking it in a language I understand. Hanji chuckled, "The crystal might be too thick, so sound might not penetrate it. Once the crystal thaws, _IF _it thaws, it should be breakable and should be penetrable by sound" Hanji told you. You walked up to the crystal and looked at Annie's face, tears frozen halfway down her face.

Hanji began jogging out of the room, Levi stopping you. "Erwin will be coming in soon, we're going to question you" Levi told you. He grabbed three chairs and put them close to a table. He sat at one end, you sat on the other, your back faced the exit. Then, Erwin walked in followed by a tall blonde soldier. You took your cloak off and set it on the chair, then saluted. "No need to salute, if you don't answer these questions or answer them wrong you'll be kicked out of the scouts" Erwin told you. "By the way, this man is Mike Zacharias, he'll be the quote-on-quote guard of the interrogation" Erwin told you. You swallowed as Mike stood in front of the door.

You had no way out of the room, Mike was a big muscular man and was guarding the door. Even if you did make it through him, Levi and Erwin would be close behind. If you tried to shift the room would be too small, you'd be trapped. You had to answer the questions to follow the plan. "Few questions, you were in a deep, strong relationship with Annie Leonhardt correct?" Erwin asked. You looked towards the frozen Annie and nodded. "Where did you come from? This folder says you came from the same village as Annie. Reports say two other soldiers were from that same village. Is this correct?" Erwin asked. You had no choice, not answering got you kicked out of the scouts. You nodded to the question.

"Wait a second, I talked to Shadis earlier when I got her file, it said she was from Shiganshina" Mike told the commanders. They all looked at you, and you became nervous. You were caught in a lie, and had no other choice. "In 844 I moved out of Shiganshina with my father to the village with Annie and the two soldiers" you gasped. You had revealed too much already, but until they said you were done answering you weren't done. You had tears swelling in your eyes as they started to run down your face. "Two more questions: Where and who is your father now, and who are the two soldiers?" Erwin asked. Levi pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Your hands pointed towards the ground, in between your legs. You were under so much pressure you couldn't think of other names, and couldn't betray Reiner and Bertholdt.

"M-Marco Bodt" you muttered. Erwin grabbed your chin and pulled it up to look at him. "Louder" he demanded. "Marco Bodt!" you screamed. "Me and Jean Kirchstein found his half eaten body when cleaning up Trost" you told him. Erwin let go of your chin and looked at Levi who began writing down the names. "Who was the other one?" Erwin asked. "I think it was Thomas Wagner" you told him. Levi wrote down the name, "What's his status?" "Dead, ask Armin to confirm it" you told him. Levi got up and started walking out of the room. Erwin followed, but when it was your turn Mike blocked the way.

"Something about you doesn't smell right. You smell like titans, and I'm trying to figure out which questions you lied on" Mike told you. He got in your face, making you flinch, "I'll be keeping my eye on you" he told you, tossing you your cloak. He walked out behind you and followed Erwin and Levi down a hallway. You were in front of your barracks door and were about to open it, but Hanji stopped you. "Hey (f/n), we found this envelope addressed to you in front of our door. It's for you, and to be only opened by you" Hanji told you, tossing you the envelope. You looked in the bottom right corner of the envelope and saw an X, circled. A signal that means it's confidential to The Coordinate plan. "Thank you" you told Hanji.

You opened the door to the girls dorm and shut it, locking it. You sat your cloak on your chair and took off your boots and jacket. You sat down at your desk and turned on a lantern to light up the room. You opened up the envelope to see a ring with a note tied to it. The ring suddenly had a small blade come out of it, the note tied to it had a _yes_ inscribed into it. You remember the last thing you asked Annie in the letter you last sent: _Let's get married!_ The ring you gave her to shift was your version of an engagement ring. She responded by giving one back, a yes to the proposal! You put the ring on your ring finger and started to get very excited. You sat down at your desk and pulled out the letter in the envelope.

_Dear (f/n), if you're reading this it means Marlowe and Hitch have sent it because something happened to me. Either I was captured or I was killed in action. Either way I told Marlowe and Hitch to send this letter and ring to the Survey Corps base of operations. I want you to know that I love you, and if you already looked at the ring you'd know that. Remember to always keep that ring on, that pendant around your neck and that knife in your boot! Continue with the plan, don't come and rescue me unless you need to or the plan has been completed. P.S Tell Reiner and Bertholdt I'll miss the teddy bear and the tall sweaty boy. With love, Annie Leonhardt._

You put the letter in your desk along with note inscribed with yes that came with the ring. You stood up and walked over to the lonely window within the girls dorm. You looked down to see the sun beginning to set, and the soldiers feeding the horses. You smiled and then went over to your bunk and found your pendant underneath your pillow. Your pendant had a blade on one side, a small level on the other. You stuck the blade side into your chest, biting your lip in pain. The pendant would be stuck into your chest unable to move, you would be able to hide it easily. When in trouble and you needed to shift, you would flick the lever and it would make the blade go in circles inside your chest, and would make you shift.

If the pendant didn't work you would use the ring, and if needed you would use the knife in your boot. You got onto your bed and put your cloak and jacket under your bed. You closed your eyes, only to have them re-opened again. Your door slammed open, Hanji holding the door handle. "(f/n)! Come on and help!" she told you. You stood up and put on your boots, walking out of the dorm. "Has Erwin told you yet?" she asked you. "Told me what?" "Erwin is giving you time off, like a rehab because of Annie" Hanji told you. "How much time am I getting off?" you asked her. She put her finger to her lip, "I think he said about eight weeks" 'EIGHT WEEKS OFF!' you thought to yourself. "But just so you know, since you won't have regular training with the scouts doesn't mean you can be a lazy bones all day. You're going to be helping around the castle. You'll be helping Levi clean, you'll help with paperwork, you'll have to help me do science. Basically you're a sort of commander for the time being" Hanji told you.

You walked into the mess hall and found Levi making toast for the soldiers. "Can I eat with my friends?" you asked, Levi giving you a piece of toast. "No, Hanji told you you're basically a commander now right? Commanders eat after the brats go to their dorms. You'll also be under constant watch by a commander at all times. You're suspicious and aren't allowed to do certain things" Levi told you. Hanji gave you a bunch of trays with glass of water on them. "Go set them on each table, four each" she told you.

The soldiers walked in and you sat on a bench with Hanji and Levi. Bertholdt and Reiner shot you a glare, seeing you in an position of no escape. "Shitty glasses, I've got watch over the brats. Take (f/n) into your lab and start reading or whatever. I'll signal you when it's time to eat" he told her. Hanji nodded, grabbing your wrist and leading you through the tables of soldiers and into a hallway where Hanji's room was. "You're going to help me find out about the titan anatomy!" she told you, leading you into her room. He room was messy, filled with books and papers everywhere. "Take a seat somewhere, I'll get you started in a minute" she told you. You took a seat on a pile of books, looking at papers that filled the room.

"Have you ever heard of that Tongue Titan that appeared one day?" Hanji asked. "Tongue Titan?" you asked her. "A titan I want to know all about! Stationary Guard soldiers reported it was a female, but it also had this extremely long tongue that was covered in spikes!" she told you. 'My titan' you thought. "That titan, I remember Armin saying something about it" you told her. "Yes, Armin is a very smart boy. He might join us sometimes" she told you. "Here is a list of dead cadets that died during Trost, find Marco Bodt and Thomas Wagner for me" she asked you. You nodded, and began looking for their names. They were digging up information, and would probably go to their family and find that they weren't the mystery soldier boys from your village.

"Found them" you told her, pointing to their names. "Thomas was reported eaten alive by Armin and Eren. Marco's death reported half eaten by you and Jean, but here's what intrigues me about Marco's death" she sat next to you. "Why would a titan only eat that much of him, and why would he be in such a slouched position resting against a wall?" she asked. "That, that is very weird" you told her. "Do you think someone killed him?" "YES!" she yelled. Levi opened the door, soldiers walking behind him to their dorms. "Eating time" he held the door open for you and Hanji as you walked down the hallway.

You took a seat next to Hanji, Mike taking a seat to your right. You had meat instead of bread, and boy was it amazing! "Is this what commanders eat every time?" you asked. Erwin nodded, "We have the hardest jobs, I think we deserve a little treat for ourselves" Erwin chuckled. You ate and ate while the commanders talked freely, the entire time you felt Mike's death stare towards you. "Mike, stop. She's our guest for eight weeks, you get to watch her this week" Erwin told him. Mike smirked, knowing he'd be constantly watching you. "(f/n), you'll be helping Mike this week, next week you'll be with Levi, the next will be Hanji, the next will be me, then the cycle will repeat" Erwin told you. You nodded, finishing your meal.

"Can I at least sleep in the girls dorms?" you asked Hanji. "Ask Mike, I'm not your boss this week" Hanji told you. You looked at Mike and he nodded, and you jogged off towards the girls dorm. You opened the door to see Ymir and Krista throwing things at Sasha, Mikasa trying to sleep with all the noise. Krista ran towards you and gave you a hug, Ymir and Sasha smiling at you. "Welcome back from utter most hell, what was it like?" Ymir asked. Mikasa leaned up on her elbow and looked at you. "Pretty sure I can't just go around telling everyone every thing" you told them.

"WHAT!?" Sasha screamed, her response to you being off training for eight weeks. "I'll be doing side training with the commanders though, that's twice as hard but shorter than soldier training" you told them. "Where ever you see Mike Zacharias, I'll be near him. He's watching me this week" you told them. Sasha groaned, "So we can't talk to you at all for two months?" she asked "I'll be able to talk before bed and after we wake up" you said. Sasha shrugged and climbed into bed, covering up and falling asleep. Krista went to sleep on the bunk above Ymir. During the night you were awoken by Mike, who pulled you out of the room. "We want to see you talk to Annie and try to break her out of the crystal" he demanded.


	12. Chapter 12

You were basically forced by Mike to do this, it was early morning and you were looking for stray titans. "I heard about your accomplishments in Trost, want to see how you do now" he told you. You were looking for hours and wanted to return back to base, but since Mike was your leader you had to follow what he said. "By the way I'm not doing this to torture you, I wake up this early and practice every day. I just want to see your skills" he told you. "Seems like you have a grudge on me or something" you said to Mike. He smirked, "I'm just suspicious. We caught you in a lie then lied about the mystery soldiers" Your eyes widened, he found out you lied about Marco and Thomas.

He got close to your horse and grabbed your shirt and stared into your eyes. "I have you in such a fucked position I can get you killed. You have enough evidence on you that you tried to keep those mystery scouts out of trouble and you might have helped Annie" he scolded. You could only stay there and receive the punishment. "Do what I say, do what the scouts say, don't fuck up and I'll keep it to myself" he told you. Then footsteps were heard, you and Mike looked over to see a titan coming towards you. "At least 9meter titan" you told him. "Come on, you get it" he told you.

Your horse began speeding towards the titan, and you had to develop a strategy. It's hand came down to pick you up and you jumped off your horse and onto its hand. You ran up its arm and did a circle slash along its arm and down to its legs. You rolled onto the ground and ran through its legs and hooked to its nape. You sped to it and cut its nape, falling down with titan. You called for your horse and climbed on top of it and rode over to Mike. "Good job, you can do pretty good" he told you.

You and Mike arrived back at the Scouts base to see the soldiers training outside with Levi. "Watch this" Mike told you. He began walking over to Levi and picked him up while he was training the soldiers. You began laughing, Hanji joining you since she was helping Levi. 'Why is Mike suddenly acting friendly?' you thought. 'It could be a plot to be friends and try to get more dirt on me, but he doesn't need anymore if he already knows about my lies' you thought. Mike walked over to you and led you inside the base.

"It's my turn to go help the trainees, go help Erwin or Hanji" Mike told you, walking outside. There you stood, alone in the mess hall. "Always watching huh?" you asked yourself. "We are" Hanji told you, causing you to screech. She laughed and walked towards you. "Mike had to take my job for a while, so you'll be joining me and Erwin while we plan an expedition once you get off your rehab" she told you. You nodded and followed her into Erwin's office. "Why is she not with Mike?" Erwin asked Hanji. "Mike took my job and told me to watch her, decided she would join us and maybe she could help us plan" Hanji suggested.

You walked out of Erwins office, tired and exhausted. For the entire day you spent doing his paperwork while he and Hanji planned the expedition. You walked into the girls dorm and collapsed on your bed. "Hard work huh?" Ymir asked you, walking into the girls dorm. You looked up at her and sat up on your bed. "Paperwork and paperwork" you told her. "Yeah, I have it easy. You just get to hang with the big shots around here" she told you. You laughed, "Big shots? Mike thought I was pretty good at killing titans this morning" you told her. "You killed one this morning?" she asked in surprise. "Solo, which makes my solo kills to 4" you told Ymir. "Don't think I have the balls to kill one of those monsters solo" she told you. The other girls walked in and began undressing into their clothes for sleeping, you did the same.

Eight weeks have passed, long work of cleaning, doing paperwork, training, and doing science with Hanji are over. The last day before you became a soldier again you spent with Hanji. Over the course of time you became friends with the commanders, good friends with Hanji. "Watch this" Hanji told you, putting one liquid into another. Foam appeared and overflowed the container. "That's pretty damn cool" you told her. "Come on now, since I'm watching you on your last day you can go have dinner with the soldiers" she told you. "Thank you so much Hanji! By the way, mix the blue with the silver liquid" you told her. She wrote down some notes and began testing more.

You walked into the mess hall, the soldiers staring at you. "Look who came out of their cave" Ymir said through the silence. You chuckled and rubbed the back of your head. You grabbed a tray and sat down next to Bertholdt and Reiner. "She told me she'd miss the giant teddy bear and the tall sweaty man" you told them. They laughed at Annie's words towards them, but Reiners mood changed. "Annie is nothing but a traitor anyway. She bailed on the plan and you were with her" Reiner said to you. "Reiner stop" Bertholdt pleaded. Reiner groaned and continued eating.

It was time for bed, and the next day would be the 57th Expedition you were there when it was planned. You sat in your bed looking down at Annie's last note and the knife that always stayed in your boot. "What are you doing?" Mikasa asked you. You flinched, you never heard Mikasa up this late. "It's just, I know I should hate Annie for killing my squad mates, but we loved each other a lot. When I was with Hanji one week we went to see Annie. A portion of the crystal was cracked but wasn't spreading or cracking more than it already was" you told her.

"That's her last letter isn't it?" she asked. "Y-Yeah" you confessed. Mikasa sat next to you, "You need to get her out of your head. She's a murderer and a traitor to humanity. If you keep having feelings for her you'll be accused of being her accomplice and be executed" she told you. You looked at Mikasa and hugged her, tears falling down your face. You and Mikasa haven't had a talk like this since Shiganshina. She rubbed your back, giving you words of comfort. "It's just so hard" you said between sobs. "It's okay, I know what it's like when someone doesn't like you back" she told you. 'Was she saying Annie didn't like me?' you thought. "Come on, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow" she told you. She was right, tomorrow was a huge expedition.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up soldiers! Get dressed and ready for combat!" Erwin walked around the dorms screaming. "Shit, where's my knife?" you asked yourself. You were dressed, cloak and all, though one or two belts might have been loose you were just worried about your knife. Your pendant and ring were secure, but it didn't feel right without that knife if your boot. "Hey girly girl" Ymir said. You looked at her to see her holding your knife. "It was under my bed" she told you. You took it from her and put it in a safe spot in your boot. You hugged her, "Thank you thank you!" you repeated. "Hey (f/n), get off Ymir" Mike commanded. You nodded and began walking out of the dorms and into the supply room.

"Reiner, Bertholdt. This expedition is for actual exploring. They have a side objective of trying to find the Tongue Titan though" you whispered to them. You tightened your belts and put your gear on, inserting the blades into the slots. You called for your horse and got on it, awaiting Erwin's orders. He put everyone in their positions and you began galloping into Stohess where you would go outside Wall Rose once again. Sasha approached you with Connie behind her. "Hey (f/n), never got a chance to talk to you for the past month or so" she told you. "I'm sorry, I did something and had to work for he commanders for a while" you responded. "It's okay, just stick with me for the rest of the expedition!" she exclaimed.

'Fuck' you thought to yourself. This expedition was where you were going to attempt capture on Eren again, the only problem was you didn't know where he was. He had to have been with the elite squad, already ahead of your group of soldiers. "Ok, but I might go and talk to Reiner and Bertholdt sometimes. They're my friends too" you told her. She nodded in agreement, then halted with other soldiers. The soldiers stopped while the gate slowly opened, and you decided to peak over the crowd of soldiers seeing that at least a quarter of last expedition soldiers were missing.

The gate stopped at the top of the wall, Erwin raised his hand. "ONWARD!" he yelled, galloping out of the wall followed by Mike and Hanji which were followed by the soldiers. You once again were in the left flank, but near the top. The commanders still wanted to keep an eye on you, still having suspicion on you.

A black flare went up, you shot yours and saw two more appear. You ran towards the one closest, finding Mike and another soldier. "Nice to see you again" you told him, running towards the lone black flare. "An aberrant this early is bad, wonder what type?" you asked. Mike drew his blades as the aberrant appeared. There stood a tall titan, covered in hair. "What the hell is that?" Mike asked. It wasn't as tall as the Colossal, but could be compared to it. Then it spoke, but its voice so rancid your ears rang while it spoke. It looked at Mike, and he only drew his blades. The titan then screamed, like what Annie did in the forest. You began riding away while a horde of titans appeared near the hairy titan.

You looked back to see the soldier be grabbed and eaten by one of the titans, and Mike being grabbed and torn apart by multiple titans at once. You reached into your cloak and pulled out a black flare and pulled the trigger, but it didn't fire. Some of the titans began to come after you, and bringing multiple titans into the group of soldiers would be a mass genocide. You fired your flare gun many times, but it wouldn't shoot. You looked back at Mike, his mutilated body in the mouths of several titans.

The titans still followed you and they wouldn't get off. You were out of options, and reached towards the lever on your pendant. Then, several soldiers came out and slayed some of the titans. "Go! We'll catch up!" one yelled, but you knew they were lying. There were too many, even for trained scouts to handle, but they gave you an opening. You galloped towards Reiner who was going into a village. You caught up to him, "Why are we stopping?" you asked him. "Horses needed a break, you look like you could use one too" he told you. You stopped and got off your horse, and saw _it. _You opened your mouth and stared at it, Connie standing in front of it.

A titan with puny arms and legs laid upon a broken house. "This is, this is my house" Connie said. You looked at Reiner and walked towards him. "Don't worry about it Connie" you told him. "It can't be no one from your family, just ignore it as any other titan and leave it" Reiner joined in. "But (f/n), look at its arms and legs. They are too small to move, it's been there for a while" Connie told you. You also wondered yourself, but seeing a random civilian shift was not ordinary. Then the titan spoke little words, muttering Connie.

"Let's go" you tugged on his jacket. He nodded after standing in his spot for a while. You got on your horse and began riding after Reiner, Connie following. You couldn't stop thinking about it, the only shifters came from your village. No one was born with it, it had to enter your body to make you a titan. Something was wrong and you knew Reiner was thinking about it as well. You met up with Bertholdt, Sasha, Ymir and Krista. "We need to move" Sasha told the group. She told of how a giant horde of titans killed several squads of scouts and was making there way to your group.

You spotted a destroyed castle and took refuge in it. "This is bad" Reiner said, looking at a window. You looked out and saw the horde coming towards the castle. "They can probably smell all of us" you said. "Now what? We're out of gas and have almost no choice other than taking a chance and running" Ymir said. "Come on Ymir, think positive" Krista told her. "There's no way to be positive about this" Connie muttered. "I'm going to go take a look at the main door" Reiner exclaimed, grabbing a torch and walking down some stairs.

You heard a quick scream and the slam of a door. Bertholdt was missing and Reiner began running up the stairs with Bertholdt in pursuit. "What happened?" you asked. "We need to get higher up" Bertholdt told the group. "They broke through the front door, we have to get higher!" Reiner yelled. The group began walking up the steps. Reiner looked back and a small titan bit his arm. "Reiner!" you screamed. You looked at you and smiled, picking up the titan and nearing a window.

He threw it out the window, the titan taking some of his skin with it. You ran down to Reiner and ripped off some of your cloak. You bandaged his arm quickly to prevent his steam from leaking. "Come on" you told him, running up the last set of stairs to the roof. Reiner blocked off the door with a piece of wood and sat down. "Fuck, we're so fucked!" Connie told himself. You walked near Bertholdt and looked off the edge, seeing the horde of titans clawing at the tower. The tower moved slightly, causing everyone to fall. "What was that?" you asked. It happened again, "The titans are making the tower move! It'll fall over soon" Sasha yelled.

Ymir looked at Krista, then at you. "Hey (f/n), can I see that knife real quick?" she asked you. You pulled out the knife and tossed it to her. "I'm sorry Krista, but remember what I always tell you" she told Krista, nearing the edge of the tower. She looked at Krista, "Be yourself, Historia" she whispered. She jumped off the edge of the tower, and slit her hand with the knife. A lightning bolt came down from the sky, causing everyone to look over the edge. "No way" Sasha exclaimed. "She-she's a shifter too?" you asked. You looked at Bertholdt and Reiner, this was trouble. Another trouble was the appearance of Ymir's titan.

"That's the titan that killed your uncle Marcel when we traveled to destroy Wall Maria" Bertholdt whispered. "But shifters don't eat humans" you whispered back. You looked back down to see Ymir's titan killing several titans, and scouts coming into the battle to help. You saw Eren and Levi, along with many other advanced troops. "Let's get down there before the tower collapses" you told the group, running down into the tower. The titans inside were all dead when you entered, a scout dead.

You walked out of the bottom of the tower and saw several horses waiting. "Two will have to be on each horse" Levi commanded, you getting on behind Bertholdt. "Did any of you hear about it? There was a hole in Wall Rose, but when we expected the wall the hole was gone" Levi told the group. "How does a hole that big just sort of... well, disappear?" you asked. "No idea" he responded.

You arrived at the wall, riding an wooden elevator to the top. It was filled with bodies of scouts, on stretchers and on the ground. A team behind you arrived with Ymir and Krista, Hanji following Ymir. You walked with her and helped set her down. Krista held Ymir's hand, "It's going to be ok Ymir, just hold on a little bit longer" she comforted Ymir. You looked over to see Hanji examining the body, amazed at another friendly shifter. "(f/n)!" you turned around to see Reiner screaming your name.

You ran over to him and Bertholdt. "Hey Eren? Come here for a second" Reiner looked at Eren, Eren walking over. Mikasa had an eye on you and Eren while he walked over. "I'm going to try my plan D" Reiner said. Bertholdt started sweating, "What do you mean?" you asked. Eren got closer to you, "I'm just going to ask him instead of using force" he told you. "Keep me out of it, I still have my part of the plan ever since Anni-" you were cut off when Eren stood in front of Reiner. "What's up?" he asked. Reiner glared at you, then looked back at Eren. "Look Eren, I'm The Armored Titan and Bertholdt here is The Colossal Titan. We were attacking humanity so we could get home, but if you join us and come home we'll leave humanity alone" Reiner told Eren.

You saw Mikasa start drawing closer to you and the group. Eren raised an eyebrow at the request, as if connecting the pieces. "What are you talking about Reiner? We need to get you to sleep, all that blood loss might be making you lose it" Bertholdt spit out, sweating like crazy. Eren chuckled, "Yeah Reiner. Go get some sleep" Eren suggested. Reiner nodded, but stopped when the sound of slicing meat was made. It happened again and you looked at Reiner and Bertholdt. Reiner's arm was almost cut off, Bertholdt's shoulder was cut. Mikasa almost cut you, but missed your leg. Two lightning bolts struck the wall, the bolts causing you to fall over.

You looked up to see The Colossal Titan on the wall. You looked off the wall and saw The Armored Titan below, The Rogue Titan joining him. "(f/n)!" Armin screamed. Armin ran over to you and helped you up. "We need to get out of here" he said. You tripped Armin and the Colossal Titan's hand neared you. Armin was out of the way, the Colossal putting you in his mouth, along with a scout and Ymir. The Colossal made his way off the wall and began falling towards Reiner and Eren. You saw Ymir asleep and the scout dead, and held on to Bertholdt's cheek.

A heap of smoke covered the area, and you crawled out of the Colossal's mouth carrying Ymir. "I don't have much gas, but I can make it to the forest" you told Bertholdt. Reiner hurried over and put on his gear, Bertholdt putting on the dead scout. Reiner walked over to the Rogue Titan corpse and pulled Eren out. "Let's get moving" he said running away from the wall. This was bad, people thought you were apart of their plan. 'Reiner you idiot' you thought, hooking into the forest with them. 'We need a plan" you thought, 'and fast'


	14. Chapter 14

The smoke cleared and scouts began looking everywhere, but found nothing but the skeletons of titans. You could Erwin from a distance, ordering everyone to be ready and march soon. "Shit, shit, shit" you told yourself. If they found you working with Reiner and Bertholdt, you wouldn't be able to move as freely, hell you'd probably be dead. Your plan was to rescue Annie then get Eren, but if Reiner had Eren now you only needed to rescue Annie and you'd be able to move back to the village.

You arrived in the forest, but didn't go too far into it. You put Ymir down next to Eren, and sat in between them. Now you had to act, act like they captured you because they thought you knew too much. If they knew about your shifting, you'd be killed. Ymir awoke, and so did Eren. You sat in the middle curled up in a ball. "Reiner...Bertholdt...(f/n)" Eren whispered. You looked at him, face full of tears. "Don't get her involved, we captured her incase she overheard" Reiner told him. Eren looked at his arms, seeing stubs regenerating. You saw Bertholdt staring at Ymir, Ymir looking at the wall. "Why...why did you do this?" Eren asked.

"To go home, we needed you to go home" Bertholdt muttered. "What the hell do I have that makes me so special?" Eren asked. Reiner glared at him, "Something we've dubbed The Coordinate" he told him. "What's that then?" Eren asked. "Something only you have, but can be obtained through your death" Reiner told him. Eren looked down, then back up. "I hope you fucking die" Eren said.

"Ymir, why did you eat him?" Bertholdt asked her. "What are you talking abo-" Ymir was interrupted. "Why did you eat Marcel? (f/n)'s uncle, garrison troop?" Bertholdt asked again. "You're referring to when I was a titan? Years back? Her uncle helped me become human, a shifter" Ymir told him. "What do you mean?" you asked her. "If I guess correctly, your uncle would have been a shifter. I was a titan for many years, wondered out of a near forest and snagged up your uncle. When I returned to that forest I became human, wondered with titans then discovered Krista's village and lived with her" Ymir described.

"Is her name Krista or Historia?" you asked. "You'll have to ask her about that one, don't have time to explain" Ymir chuckled out. "(f/n), you aren't a shifter then?" Eren asked. You looked at him wiping tears and nodded. "When I get back to the wall, we'll explain that" he said. "Look, when Bertholdt was carrying me I heard Erwin preparing to march out. I'm going to head back, and tell them" you said. You winked at Bertholdt as hooked away. You went on a tree above Eren and snuck up behind him.

You hit him in the neck, a spot that wouldn't kill him but incapacitate him for a little. Ymir scooted back, "What the hell (f/n)?" she asked. You threw Eren down and put your finger over Ymir's mouth. "Can you keep a secret, and accept an offer?" you asked her. She nodded, and you began to tell her the plan about The Coordinate. "If you help Reiner and Bertholdt, I promise to keep Krista safe. She'll remain safe while you're gone" you told her. "If you're going to take my place as her guardian, call her Historia" Ymir laughed. "Now, can I have my knife back?" you asked her.

She gave you your knife back, Bertholdt hopped over to the branch you were on. Bertholdt grabbed the knife and cut your cloak in many places, taking chunks out hear and there. He cut off some of your jacket and shirt, and gave you some minor bruises on your face. "I can hold off healing my bruises a lot longer than I can real injuries. I'll be down below waiting for the scouts" you told them, hopping down below the tree and scrapping some of your blades.

"It's (f/n)!" you heard a voice call out. Your face was in a mud puddle, you gear laid out near. You heard someone draw their blades, several actually. You knew by now Reiner and co. should be a good bit away, and should make it back safe. "Pick her up, she's an accomplice of the shifters" Erwin commanded. Hanji picked up your left arm, Mikasa at your right. They began dragging you, until you opened your eyes.

"EREN!" you screamed, breaking free from Hanji and Mikasa's grip. You wiped the mud off your face and looked around. There were many scouts standing near by, flare guns and blades ready. "Where are they?" Mikasa asked, grabbing your chin and pulling it towards her. "I don't know, I tried rescuing Eren and Ymir but they knocked me off the tree" you responded. You felt a blade run against your back. "Her blades are used, the tree above looks scratched" a soldier said.

"Keep your eyes on her at all times, she had suspicion already, now it's doubled. Be lucky you aren't dead right now. Let's move out!" Erwin commanded, galloping away. You got up to a lightning bolt, and ran to look. You saw The Armored Titan, running away from scouts. "Come on!" Mikasa yelled, grabbing your torn cloak and dragging you near her horse. "We need to catch up to Eren" she said. You nodded and got on the back, holding onto her stomach tightly.

You knew Eren meant a lot to Mikasa, but didn't think he meant this much. She was going way too fast, at some point her horse was just going to stop and give out on itself. "Get ready and jump!' she commanded, you getting your gear ready. You stood up on the back of the horse and hooked onto Reiner's back. You sped onto it and near his cupped hand, which contained Bertholdt and Eren. Another lightning bolt appeared, revealing Ymir's titan on top of Reiner.

You turned around to see Erwin get caught by a titan, his arm getting eaten off. Mikasa jumped on Reiner behind you and shoved you aside. She walked up to Reiner's hand and tried looking through. "Bertholdt!" she screamed. You walked up beside her, trying to look inside as well. "Bertholdt!" she screamed again. "Give Eren to me!" she yelled at him. You could hear the softest sound, and hated it. "No, I can't" Bertholdt whimpered. You knew the sound of a sad Bertholdt and hated it, because you knew destroying humanity pained him. "What do you mean you can't?" Mikasa asked. "I just wanted to go home!" Bertholdt yelled at her.

Reiner screamed, his titan yelling. Scouts that surrounded him dispersed, as waves of titans appeared. Reiner opened his hand, revealing Bertholdt and Eren. He began fighting off the horde of titans, Ymir helping. You and Mikasa jumped off Reiner's back once Bertholdt released Eren. You fell near Krista and crawled over to her. She seemed unconscious, and wasn't moving. This worried you, because of your promise to Ymir. You shook her, attempting to wake her.

You saw Eren and Mikasa near each other, Armin protecting a downed Jean. You flipped Historia to look at you, and began to give her CPR. "God damnit" you muttered. She coughed after a second attempt and looked at you. You smiled at her and hugged her downed body, but released after she tugged on your jacket. You looked up to see a titan above you, but wasn't tall. It was about 5 meters. You looked around to see a garrison soldier be eaten in front of Eren and Mikasa, a 15 meter standing tall. You pulled out your blades and ran through the legs of the titan, and hooking to its nape.

You spun in circles, managing several slices that killed it. You jumped off and landed near Historia, but turned around to a bright light. You saw Eren punching the hand of the 15 meter titan. "That's it. That's The Coordinate" you whispered. You saw the titans surrounding scouts begin running to the 15 meter and swarm it. "Come on!" you yelled to Historia, taking her hand and helping her up. You and her looked back, seeing Reiner and Ymir gone and out of sight.

You arrived on Wall Rose, few hours after the 58th expedition. Many soldiers were in extreme care, you being kept with your hands tied. "This rope is tight" you muttered. "Shut your mouth accomplice" a soldier replied. 'There's no way they know, but if they do I have the pendant and ring' you thought. Historia sat near you, but her hands weren't tied. "Take them into the base, they need questioned" Levi asked.

You awoke in a room, a lone table in the middle. You were tied to a chair, hands and feet. "Where am I?" you asked. "No where special" a voice rang in the shadows. Your eyes widened, mouth gaping. "It c-can't be y-you" you muttered. The man came out of the shadows and stroked your face with his hand. "Yes honey, welcome home" your father said.


	15. Chapter 15

You squirmed trying, trying to release yourself from the chair. "Where am I?" you asked your father. "An interrogation room, lucky for you they assigned me to do it" your father said. "Why are you here, I thought you died?" you asked him. He laughed, "I would be dead if Annie hadn't fucked up. Your girlfriend messed up and you had to abandon the plan to rescue her" he told you. He got in your face, "Let me give you advice daughter. Annie isn't a warrior, she's forever a soldier. Leave her behind, get The Coordinate and run" he described. "I'm not going to leave her behind!" you screamed.

He laughed to himself. "Then I don't think the Military Police would mind executing you for working with shifters" he said, writing things down on a paper. "No!" you yelled. He stopped writing and looked at you. "Are you willing to do your part of the plan?" he asked you. Tears swelled in your eyes as you nodded. "Trust me, at some point Annie will either be broken out by the scouts or thaw out. Either way she'll be killed. You're the last hope for the village, don't let us down" your father scolded, crumpling the piece of paper.

You walked out of a building, scouts walking with you. As of now, you were branded as a high value target, as well with high suspiciousness. You saw civilians eyeing you down, many yelling for an execution. You walked out of the walls and to the scouts base with your head low. You were ashamed, agreeing on leaving Annie behind to secure Eren. You knew why you hadn't captured Eren earlier, your friendship. 'Should've listened to Annie, shouldn't have made friends' you thought.

You could've gotten him from Mikasa while the 15 meter hung over them during the 58th expedition. The door to the scout HQ opened, and silence emerged. You now realized you had been wearing rags since the interrogation, not knowing where your military uniform was. "What are we going to do with her? Are we going to kill her? Is she a shifter too?" you heard voices from the crowd of soldiers. "Take her to her room, I'll go talk to her later" Levi commanded, the soldiers taking you to the dorm.

They slammed the door and locked it from the outside. You sighed and looked at your bed, everything in a mess. "So I'm deemed a traitor huh?" you asked yourself, seeing notes on your bed. They all said something bad about you and how you were a traitor. You grabbed them all and crumpled them, throwing them in a nearby trashcan. You sat on your bed and stared at the floor. 'What do I do?' you thought to yourself. Then your door opened, Hanji and Levi walking in and locking it behind them.

"We need to ask you some questions" Hanji said. "O-Ok" you stuttered. It was another moment where you had no escape, you answer or you die. "What is The Coordinate?" Levi asked. You shook your head and shrugged, "What's that supposed to be?" you asked. Levi grabbed your shirt, "I don't know what this Coordinate is sir!" you yelled back. "Armin informed us of how you always were with Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt. They also come from an unnamed village that you belonged to. What makes us so sure you aren't a shifter as well?" Levi asked. "Don't you think if I was a shifter I would've acted by now! My mother and sister died in the attack on Wall Maria, why would I want to do that?" you asked. You heard Hanji write things down. "If you are a shifter there's always a simple way to check, we can cut you somewhere and see If you regenerate" Hanji smirked.

Levi nodded to it, "Before we do that, why didn't you tell us the name of those mystery soldiers?" Levi asked, "You said it was Marco Bodt and Thomas Wagner, both trainees who died in Trost but were both born in Wall Rose" Levi informed you. You were caught in a lie, and couldn't get out of it. "Why did you lie to us?" Hanji asked. "I d-d-didn't k-know that w-was them" you stuttered. You were nervous and were freaking out on the inside. If they caught you, you'd be killed. You'd be an accomplice to destroying humanity and the plan will have failed.

Erwin opened the door, everyone looked at him. His one arm was noticeable, one sleeve dangling from his shirt. "We have news, (f/n) is innocent. Eren is telling us information he remembers while they had him captive" Erwin said. You smiled, but it was cut short. "Still, we need an answer on that Ymir girl" Levi said. "We're working on it, not much is known about it other than what Eren is telling us" Erwin informed. "She said she used to be a titan, an aberrant outside Maria. My uncle Marcel, she said she ate him. While in the tree Reiner said Marcel was a shifter. Ymir later said she could shift after eating my uncle" you told them.

They stared at you, Hanji gasped and began writing it down, word for word. "So you're saying Ymir wasn't a shifter from the start?" Levi asked. "Yes, she said she doesn't remember much while being a titan, but when she learned to shift she could talk to one titan. She then left it for the walls and settled in" you said. "Where is this Ymir at?" Hanji asked. "She's with Reiner and Bertholdt" you muttered. Hanji gasped, "Levi, remember the one expedition where we found that body in a tree and a journal?" Hanji asked. "Yes what about it?" Levi replied. "The journal of Ilse, it had written down a titan calling her Ymir!" Hanji said, before standing up and running towards her office.

She came back with a journal, Erwin had left the room and into the mess hall. Levi had been standing outside the door while Hanji talked to you. "You knew Ymir a lot, you and Krista Lenz" Hanji told you. "Look, this might be a secret but that isn't Krista's name" you told her. "Then what is it?" "It's Historia Reiss" you told her. Hanji gasped, "Reiss? The royal family Reiss?" she asked. "You think Historia is royal blood?" "YES!" Hanji screamed. "Levi, call in that Historia girl!" she yelled to him.

Historia walked into the dorm and shut the dorm behind you. She saw you and ran towards you, giving you a hug. She looked over at Hanji and sat next to you, on your right. "So, Historia? You have the last name of one with royal blood" she told her. Historia looked at you, then at Hanji. "I might, but why do you know this?" she asked Hanji. "That doesn't matter, what does is that you can take the throne from the tyrant king" Hanji exclaimed. "I don't think throne work is cut out for me" Historia chuckled. "Don't worry, you'd be excellent for it. Just need to improve your aggressive side" you told Historia.

The coup d'état was planned and set, though wasn't ready to be in place. You still weren't trusted throughout the scouts, but were one of the strongest scouts left alive so you had to be kept in. That and you knew Historia, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. You were a high value target and knew lots of information about possible traitors and confirmed traitors. You and the other 104th trainees were now assigned into Levi's squad, and were on his orders. Now, you had a new plan: securing Eren, Annie came after. Though your father said ignore Annie, you still had her as a wife and you knew she felt that way. Two options were in your life: secure Eren and leave Annie, or get Annie and risk leaving Eren.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This is where my knowledge of the manga isn't that strong. If things are wrong I apologize. Special thanks to JadeAckerman who provides positive reviews on every chapter :D**

"Oi, wake up" Levi stood above you, Historia next to him. You groaned and looked around, realizing you were on the floor of your dorm. You sat up and rubbed your head and neck, "Fuck that hurts" you muttered. "Probably because you slept on the floor all night" said Sasha, giggling. You stood up and fixed your bed, "Thanks for telling me good friend" you said to her.

"I'd rethink saying that. Just because you're on my squad doesn't mean everyone is still your friend, you're under my watch" Levi told you. "Get dressed, we have training today" he told you, leaving the dorms. Sasha followed Levi out and shut the door, only you and Historia were left in the room. "Hey Historia, can I tell you something?" you asked her. She stopped putting on her jacket and looked at you, "Yeah, sure, what is it?" she replied.

"Ymir told me to protect you since I was the second closest one to you" you confessed. "When did she say this?" she asked. 'Fuck, what do I say? When I told her about destroying humanity' you thought. "Before I tried fighting and killing Reiner and Bertholdt" you told her. "Well, I can be a pretty big hassle" she joked. "Just glad someone trusts me" you stated.

You walked behind Historia into the mess hall where the soldiers waited. They just stared at you, giving you dirty looks. "Look its the traitor" a voice rang. You looked at the ground, but stopped when Levi walked in front of you. "You're going early, follow me" he commanded. You nodded and followed after him, soldiers after you. "Since Erwin is recovering from his incident, I'm training instructor now" Levi stated.

You ran next to Armin during training, while it was raining you were carrying a heavy backpack and running through the mud. "No talking! Just running!" Levi yelled, galloping ahead of the soldiers on a horse. "(f/n), I hope you know almost no one trusts you" Armin said. You looked at him, "Thanks for reminding me" you replied. He chuckled at the reply. "So you know, I'm one of the few that trust you" he said. You smiled at him, and told him Historia trusts you too.

You arrived in the mess hall, covered in mud, sweat, and rain. Historia went in late after Hanji, telling her news. "I'm sorry I held it off this long, never got a chance to admit it" Historia told her. "Everyone rally up" Hanji exclaimed. Levi and the soldiers walked over to her, you in the back. "Historia has great news" Hanji said.

"She told me before, but wanted me to keep it a secret" Historia said. "So what you're saying is all titans were once human?" Armin asked. Historia nodded, "But something happened to them that changed them. Except they can't shift back into a human, though Ymir was a titan she ate a shifter and was able to shift" Historia stated. "This is just amazing!" Hanji exclaimed. "So my mom...at my village...she changed into a titan through a process?" Connie asked. "The exploring we did at your village Connie did prove those titans appeared there, didn't shift on purpose. Something did change them" Hanji stated.

Erwin opened a door, his sleeve dangling. "We have come up with a new plan to give Historia the throne" Erwin said. "What would that be?" Levi asked. "The Survey Corps is going to have a quote-on-quote revolution to overthrow the king. We'll try to convince the king that our expeditions to drive the titans away from the walls can be done without interference" he said. "Then rally up your supporters, we'll do it" Levi said to him.

There you stood, reading the paper with the soldiers from the corps. 'Commander Erwin and supporters are arrested after staging a "revolution" to overthrow the current king' the paper read. "So he messed up" you said. "Another page" Armin said, flipping the page. "Survey Corps branch, disbanded and members wanted" Eren read. "So now we're criminals eh?" Levi asked. "Look, Moblit and I came up with a plan" Hanji exclaimed.

"So we're bait?" Historia asked. "It'll draw attention away from Erwin, lessen his punishment maybe" Hanji told her. "We'll do it" Eren exclaimed. They began packing their things, preparing to do the things Hanji and Moblit informed them of. You stopped Historia before she walked out of the base. "Stay safe, can't imagine what Ymir would do to me if something happened to you" you told her. She pulled your hand up and put a note in it. "I will" she told you back. She walked out behind Hanji, Eren, and Moblit.

You opened your hand to find a small rose, a symbol of luck in your village. You watched her leave, but stopped when Levi stepped in your way. "We need to move out too, we need to stop someone within the walls" Levi ordered. You walked into the dorms with Mikasa and Sasha, the only girls left within the 104th. Sasha quickly finished and walked out, leaving you and Mikasa. She stared at you while you put your cloak on, the rips and tears still in it from the 58th expedition.

"I should've cut you there, you know? I could've killed Reiner and Bertholdt too, but didn't cut deep enough. Be lucky you're alive" she told you, leaving the dorms. You put your knife in your boot and followed after her. "We're moving into Wall Rose to track down someone, we'll have a plan ready when we get there" Levi ordered. He looked at three soldiers Hanji left behind. "You three are helping me directly. The rest of you will be in gear or in the chariot" Levi commanded.

You walked out of the old scouts HQ, leaving behind memories. You left a little something yourself, the rose. You decided you shouldn't make your relationships better. You only had to protect Historia, not be her Ymir. The rose sat firmly on your desk, in the middle next to paper and a pen you used to write letters. You left a letter there next to the rose. It saying, "DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU HEAR" You knew no one would re-enter the HQ if the scouts disbanded, and decided to be brave. You smiled, shutting and locking the door the scouts HQ.


	17. Chapter 17

"More shots!" Sasha screamed. You sat inside a building, fixing your gear and tightening your belts. You listened as gunshots were heard from the area Levi was in. Then you saw him, Levi speeding towards your location. "To the chariot!" you yelled. Soldiers began running towards the horse and buggy, other soldiers waiting ahead of the chariot. You hopped in the back with Jean, waiting for possible targets.

Military Police, with gear designed to kill humans instead of titans. The battle raged outside Wall Rose and into a forest nearby. You hooked onto a tree branch and sped towards a soldier, killing him. You looked back to see someone in the cart with Jean, gun pointed at him. "JEAN!" you yelled. You saw Mikasa speeding towards the policeman, but stopping at a gunshot. You saw Armin with a pistol aimed at the policeman.

The chariot parked near an abandoned house, campsite next to it. "Braus, on watch" Levi said giving her a musket. She nodded, taking the musket and standing at the entrance to the house. You listened to the sounds of Armin vomiting, sick of how he killed another human. "(l/n), start a fire, we'll be camping here overnight" Levi ordered. You nodded and went looking for branches fallen from trees. Connie came behind you, tapping your shoulder. You turned quickly and scared him. You laughed. "What are you doing here?" you asked him.

He picked up some branches, "Figured I'd help you out. I still trust you, Jean and Sasha do too" Connie said. "Jean does? Surprised" you told him. "Why are you surprised about Jean trusting you?" he asked. You dropped some of your branches, thinking of Marco. "Some things I've done to him" you exclaimed. "Everyone's done something to Jean, his horse face deserves it" Connie said. "Horse face? Fits him" you replied. "These should be enough for the night, lets head back" Connie said, looking near the sun. You nodded and followed him back to camp, helping Connie put up a fire.

Everyone sat around it, you staring into the fire. Memories of your family stained into your mind, the recent adventures with the scouts have you thinking about deserting Annie and getting Eren. "Armin, be glad about killing that woman. Because of your actions Kirchstein lives, I bet he thanks you for that" Levi comforted him. "It's just, we're struggling to survive and yet we attempt to kill each other" Armin told the group. "(l/n), you killed a Policeman there, how do you feel about that?" Levi asked. You stared into the fire, "When faced with the threat of death I get reckless, if there had been another choice other than murder I would've tried it. I hesitated and went for his chest instead of his legs. I regret it" you told them.

They stared at you, you still staring into the fire. You looked to see Sasha, staring at the group talking at the bonfire. "You don't seem too affected by it? Have you killed before?" Jean asked. Your eyes widened and stopped looking into the fire. "If you hesitate or are weak, you will die. I am strong, and will kill. Yes Jean, I have killed before but I don't like to talk about it" you stood up and stared into Jean's eyes. "Tell me Kirchstein, does war make monsters? Or do monsters make war?" you asked him. He looked back into your eyes and shrugged.

You stood on watch, listening to critters and animals make their noises in the wild. You sat on a tree stump, musket on the ground. You sighed, then looked into your jacket pocket and pulled out the last letter Annie sent you, one basically agreeing to your proposal. You opened it and began reading it for the 40th time, but stopped when you heard someone behind you. "What are you doing?" Levi asked. You let out a tiny screech and crumpled up the letter. You grabbed the musket and stood next to the house, watching for invaders.

"Give me that paper, we can use it for the fire" Levi said. "Sir, this letter means a lot to me, please don't do this" you begged. "We're out of branches, and looking for more with animals out is dangerous. That paper will do the trick" Levi said, grabbing the letter. You were tempted to just take it from him and run, disrespecting you like that. "Sir...please don't" you pleaded again. He un-crumpled the paper and held it above the fire, which barely had a flame. "I'll let you keep it if you read it to me" he said.

You couldn't do that, other than it having Annie's acceptance to your proposal and information about The Coordinate, you had to disagree. "Burn it then, but be quick" you said. Levi smirked, then threw it in the fire, giving it little flame. You cringed at the crackling of the fire, another reason to hate it. When you were taken into the village with the other shifters, you were branded. A C on your hip, stained onto your skin. You also had memories of your family, your mother and sister sitting in your house getting warm from your fireplace.

You awoke abruptly, Mikasa shaking your shoulder. "It's time to move, we have information on where to go" she said. It was nighttime, but the fire was out. Armin and Connie carried torches and began walking through the forest after Levi. "The MP is looking for us here, and are split up in pairs. We'll split up and take one down" Levi ordered. "Won't need to do that" you told them. You pointed to two Policemen, a girl and a boy. "Their names are Marlowe and Hitch, they were friends of Annie while she was in the MP. I know them and should be able to convince them" you said, walking out of the bushes and going towards the Policemen.

"Marlowe, Hitch" you whispered. They turned around and aimed their muskets at you. "Who's there?" Hitch asked. "I-I, I'm Annie's girlfriend" you told them. "You mean wife? She couldn't stop talking about it when you sent that letter proposing" Hitch said, Marlowe lowering his rifle. 'Shit, shit, shit' you thought. Now they knew you still liked Annie when they told you she was the Female Titan, and you still had strong contact with her. "Yeah, but enough of that right now. Marlowe, could you get me a MP cloak and jacket? I deserted the scouts and know where they are, I'll help you for my freedom" you asked.

You could see in the bushes behind Marlowe and Hitch were the scouts, ready to pounce and capture the policemen. "Yeah sure, why not. We'll be rewarded and she'll be able to return home to that village" Hitch said. Marlowe covered her mouth with his hand and laughed, you stared at them. "What?" you asked. "Nothing, really" Marlowe responded. You saw the scouts move back into the bushes, wanting to see what happened. "We read Annie's journal and letters to you!" Hitch exclaimed. You stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Why...why did you...what all did you read?" you asked. You began walking towards Hitch, Marlowe stepping back. Hitch tried moving back to avoid you, but couldn't evade for long. She was walking towards the scouts, and you were leading her. "Some things you and her would talk about, a Coordinate or something?" Hitch said. You grabbed her shirt and threw her to the ground. You got in her face, "That's nothing, don't think about it, don't speak about it, it's bullshit!" you told her. You heard whispering from the bushes, and heard coordinate among the whispers. You picked her up and signaled for the scouts to come out, and they captured the Policemen.

You tied them up, giving them glares. "(f/n), want to talk to you" Mikasa told you. You walked with her away from the scouts, out of their hearing range. She asked a single question that screwed you over, and knew you had no way out. "What's The Coordinate, if it's nothing you can tell me right?" she asked. You shrugged and attempted walking away, but Mikasa grabbed your shoulder and stopped you. "Bertholdt said he needed The Coordinate to go home, Eren said Reiner dubbed him The Coordinate, what the hell is The Coordinate?" she asked. Your hands began nearing your blades, you had no other way out.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This is where the fanfic will stop for a while, since this catches up to the most recent chapter of the manga. I'll be waiting for a few chapters to release before making a new chapter of the fanfic. I'll be producing more fanfictions until this one is ready and finished. Thank you for everyone who followed the story and those who reviewed it. Thanks 3**

Your hands gripped your blades, no one was close enough to stop you in time. Killing Mikasa would be tough though, and someone would definitely spot you. Now you had another target, next to Jean and Levi. You let go of your blades giving up your kill target and pulled Mikasa's hand off your shoulder. You walked over to Marlowe and Hitch and bent down to see them. "Where's the nearest MP HQ?" you asked. "There should be one South of here, I think" Marlowe told you. "You heard him, let's get moving. Jean, watch them" you commanded. You walked ahead of Levi and moved quickly, trying to escape the scouts for a while.

You peeked over a hill and saw a Military Police camp, soldiers stationed outside it. "Anyone have a plan?" Sasha asked. "Do we want to kill them?" Mikasa asked. Levi attempted to open his mouth, but you interrupted him. "No, only wound them" you said. "Alright, we'll move in and incapacitate them. We'll find one of their captains and interrogate him" Connie said. You lead the pack, leading the scouts down the hill. You pulled out your blades and began sneaking up into the base, splitting away from the scouts. Sasha followed you and pulled out the musket from earlier.

You could see Connie, Mikasa, and Levi sneaking on the other side of the base. You nodded and Levi and he nodded back, and you began moving in. You ran and punched a Policeman in the stomach, then kicked him over. You saw Sasha ram the butt of the musket into a Policemans face. You saw the other soldiers take out their guards and begin moving to the door of the base and rallied at it. "Sasha, shoot the lock" you told her.

She stood back from the door and aimed at the lock, firing. A giant bang and flash occurred, and the door slowly opened. "New rule, only kill if required" you said. Several policemen ran out with blades and the special manufactured gear, made with pistols. You pulled out your blades and cut the chest of a policemen. You heard another bang, Sasha holding the musket tight. The soldiers fell, bleeding or dead. "Did we just?" Connie asked. You shoved him out of your way and grabbed the pistol gear, equipping it. "Let's keep moving" you commanded.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasha asked. "Since I tried talking to her she's been acting like a hard ass" Mikasa said. "You guys go your own way, I'll go in here" you said. "(f/n)! Stop, take Ackerman" Levi said. You shook your head at him. "This is my road, I'll go alone. Go find the captain and I'll try to evacuate the soldiers remaining" you said, walking away from the scouts. You heard them walk into their own rooms and you ran towards the offices. "There will be files in here, files about Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt. About me, about my village" you told yourself. You broke down the door to one of the offices. "I'll burn them" you said to yourself, a policeman sitting inside.

You ran on his desk and jumped on it. You pounced onto the soldier and pulled out your knife, slitting his throat. You stared at his body, motionless and bleeding. You smirked, "I remember when killing hurt me, that was when they were around" you told yourself, referring to your old group of friends. You began looking for papers about shifters and possible shifters and the conspiracy in a whole. While looking you did find one paper, one about Erwins execution order by the King. Then you found them, hundreds of reports about shifters and the conspiracy.

You opened a window in the office and threw the papers out. You began tearing them into pieces and throwing them, and then once they were all outside in ruins, you pulled out a match. You lit on the bottom of your boots and stared into the flame. "Do me good this time" you told the match, throwing it outside the window into the pile of papers. You watched the flame spread, throughout the papers. You stared, and began laughing at it. You sat down in the office chair and leaned back. "Is this my life now?" you asked yourself. "Yes, it is" a voice said. You froze and looked at the office door, finding Levi.

"We found a captain, figured we could get your lazy ass out and help us interrogate him" he told you, shutting the office door. You stared at the ceiling, thinking. 'Was he there the entire time? Listening to me?' you thought. You stood up and looked out the window one last time, seeing the flame begin to go out. You walked out the office door and saw bodies along the floor, all the way into the main door. You opened it and saw the scouts, carrying the body of a MP captain. You ran up to them and helped set the body against a tree.

"Jean, Armin, how did Marlowe and Hitch go?" you asked them. "Jean had a trust test and untied them, they helped around some" Armin said. He followed you over to the MP captain, who was resting on a tree, his face mangled and beaten. The captain awoke, startled and afraid. "Where are Eren and Historia?" asked Levi. The captain stared at him and shrugged. Levi kicked him, and asked him again. Once again, the captain shrugged and was kicked. Levi asked again, and the captain opened his mouth. "He has them, h-he took them" he muttered.

"Who's he?" Levi asked him. "That Kenny man, Kenny Ackerman, he took them to that Reiss man" the captain said. Everyone froze, mainly you, Mikasa and Levi. "A-Ackerman?" Mikasa asked. "Kenny was an old friend, my trainer" Levi said. "Reiss, the royal family name, like Historia's last name" you said. "Yeah, the royal blood guy wanted them, the King wanted them the most" the captain said. "We need to think this over" Armin told the group. "We have a lot to think about now" Jean said, agreeing with Armin.

You sat down at the fire, putting a branch in it every so often. Sasha and Armin sat next to you, thinking. Levi and Mikasa talked about Kenny, Connie and Jean watching Marlowe and Hitch. Armin moved to talk with Mikasa, Marlowe taking his spot. "Hitch said sorry about earlier" he told you. You ignored him, staring at Hitch. "She's a bitch, like Annie would always tell me" you told him. "Hitch bitch she would say" you said. Marlowe chuckled at the name. "Jean and Armin are trying to get us into you scout squad, I guess they're saying we're good to join" Marlowe told you.

"I'd stick to the Bitch Brigade if I were you. Being with the scouts would be more dangerous" you told him. "I don't care, whatever gets me out of the military faster. It's been a living hell since I joined" he said. You looked over at the sound of a voice, a female voice. Everyone turned to see Hanji running towards the group, carrying a letter. She stopped in front of Levi and caught her breath. You saw Moblit coming towards the scouts, walking slowly. "We have news!" Hanji screamed. She handed Levi a letter and sat down. You began staring into the fire again while Levi read the letter, but focused in when you heard those words.

"We had a plan to stage the fall of Wall Rose" Levi said. "Wall Rose fell?" you asked quickly, standing up. If Reiner and Bertholdt did something so deadly that would be out of the original plan. "The king has been overthrown and Erwin has been released from custody" Levi said. "We can return home now!" Hanji exclaimed. The scouts celebrated, but you didn't. Returning would mean the sight of leaving letter, the one that could confirm your shifting. "We need to head out in the morning, let's get some rest now" Levi commanded, giving the letter back to Hanji.

You lied on the ground, the fire long gone and the sound of wind blowing sometimes. You stared at the stars above, thinking about your current state of mind. Your body was in a constant battle, battle of whether to continue the original plan and leave Annie, or risk failing the plan and rescuing Annie. You also felt, mad and insane sometimes. Like when burning the papers, it was like you couldn't control yourself. You couldn't think of what to do next, thinking of your father still being alive. Soon you would have to make a decision, and it would have to be quick.


End file.
